TVD Drabbles
by Shay59317
Summary: Series of prompts about random pairings that I'm in the mood to write. I've already written a couple chapters in advance. Here's a sneak peak of the first. "No!" Elena yelled, eyes darting frantically between the newly turned vampire, her Aunt Jenna, and the hybrid stalking ever so closer to her. Rating may change depending on the chapter! I update every Friday.
1. Guilty Conscience (Delena)

**Prompt: Elena has a nightmare, and Stefan helps her with coming to terms with it.**

 **Pairing: Delena (the prompt may make it seem like Stelena, but I promise, it's not)**

 **Characters: Elena, Damon, Jeremy(mentioned), Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie(mentioned), and Katherine.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 2,848**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **AN: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, so I figured I'd let you know I'm still alive and kicking. I've had a lot of different prompts coming to mind for a while now and decided to create this "story" (even though it's more like a series of one-shots) as a way to bunch all of them together without having to create separate stories for each individual one. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that this doesn't just have to be a shit ton of only my ideas, but some of yours too. If you're in the mood for a certain pairing and have a good prompt for it - and for whatever reason don't have time to write it yourself- then just send it to me, and I'll do my best. Promise! Thanks for reading, and as always, please review.**

 **BTW: I'm going to try to update this every week or so. If it takes a couple days longer, sorry, but it's probably because I'm being swamped with schoolwork. So don't kill me! *Uses pillow as a shield***

* * *

Chapter 1

 _The witch's chanting rang in her ears as Klaus stalked around the ring of fire that held Jules. It was time, the moon was at its peak and shown down on the three sacrifices for what would be their final minutes alive. The soon-to-be hybrid stood behind Jules, arms locked helplessly by her sides when he brought his hands to her delicate neck, snapping it like a twig, leaving it at an odd angle, before leaving her sprawled across the undergrowth, dead. One sacrifice down, two to go._

 _"_ _No!" Elena yelled, eyes darting frantically between a newly turned vampire, her Aunt Jenna, and the hybrid stalking ever so closer to her. Her Aunt turned her confused and frightened wide eyes to Elena as she tried to piece together the events taking place. Elena watched as her Aunt's eyes hardened, her eyes narrowing at her in accusation._

 _"_ _Why, Elena? Why?! You should've told me when you had the chance! I had a_ right _to know the truth, Elena, and you took that choice from me." Jenna spat, hurt shining in her eyes as she gazed at her niece from the middle of her own personal circle of flame. "Did you ever think that we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if you'd told me? Huh? Are you just gonna stand there, gaping at me, or are you going to answer the question?"_

 _Elena stared on speechless. All she could do was stare as the woman who had been her guardian from the moment her parents died ripped her apart, piece by piece, from the inside. Yet she didn't do a thing to stop it because, deep down, she knew it was her fault. Maybe if she'd been up front about everything to her Aunt, she'd still be alive, and her and Jeremy wouldn't be feeling abandoned yet again by someone they loved._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Elena whispered brokenly, unable to say more. But Jenna wasn't done yet._

 _"_ _Oh, you're sorry? Last I checked, I'm still dead Elena, and whether you're sorry or not, that's not going to change. And it's_ all your fault. _You were nothing but a monster then, and you're even more of a monster now. Just as bad as_ him _." Jenna jerked her chin over to the hybrid that loomed over her prone form. "Goodbye, Elena."_

 _Klaus ignored the babbling blonde, choosing to send Elena an amused quirk of his lips before beheading the vampire in one smooth motion. A scream tore its way through Elena's throat, agony gripping her heart as she watched one of the few remaining members of her family have her life stolen from her._

 _"_ _Ah, sweet relief. All that talking was giving me quite the headache," Klaus jabbed, "and I didn't think that was possible for an Original Vampire, sweetheart."_

 _Klaus took the final steps to Elena, sidling up right in front of her, like she was some animal on exhibit at the zoo, as the flames parted for him. His eyes closed in exhilaration. After centuries of waiting, he'll finally be able to unlock his dormant werewolf gene, and become an almost completely unkillable creature of the night._

 _"_ _Are we ready, love?" Klaus called out to his witch._

 _"_ _Yes, master." She confirmed, beginning to chant louder as he made the final sacrifice. Grabbing Elena by her upper arms, he yanked her into a standing position, him pressed intimately against her back as his fangs found her jugular. Every pull made her feel weaker, and her eyelids began to droop lazily before fluttering shut completely._

Elena bolted up into a sitting position on the bed with sweat glistening off her brow. If her heart worked as it once did, it would've been racing in her chest. Her chest rose and fell rapidly like she'd just run a marathon. She looked around her and Damon's room which was bathed in the silvery glow of moonlight, and tried to push away the horrible nightmare.

She couldn't.

Damon stirred next to her and murmured groggily, "'Lena?" Her heart and breathing rate were in overtime as her chest rose and fell at a rapid pace. Damon slowly blinked the sleep out of his eyes to see his Elena staring blankly into the space in front of her.

"Elena, you okay?" Damon asked. Her eyes came into focus and turned their gaze on him. The hard look in her eyes faded and softened minutely as she took in his bedraggled figure.

She shook her head with a hint of a frown on her face, "It's nothing. Just a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?" Damon prodded with a look of concern etched into his face. He perceived that she'd said that to assure herself more than him.

"I'm fine." Elena replied, smoothing away her distress from view. Elena moved to cup his jaw in her palm softly and tugged him forward until he had her wrapped in his arms. She slid a hand to the nape of his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, and pulled his mouth to hers, wordlessly reassuring him. She was fine. Aunt Jenna on the other hand…Elena shook away the thought and concentrated on the sensations he was giving her—the brush of his tongue against hers, his exquisite taste, and a scent that was just uniquely _Damon_ which seemed to encompass every inch of her being. His essence surrounded her, and she reveled in this very welcome distraction.

"I love you." She mumbled between kisses. He hummed against her lips in response and shifted them so that they lay back onto the pillows. He broke away from her as he began to yawn.

"Sleep, Elena. Just a few more hours until morning." Damon said tiredly, his arms still coiled tightly around her. Elena rested her head against his chest contently and mumbled intelligibly. With her held securely in his arms, Damon fell seamlessly into sleep, Elena trying not to wake him by making any sudden movements.

She tried multiple ways of falling asleep to no avail. Her nightmare haunted her, making it impossible to get even a wink of sleep. Elena remembered the way her mother would comfort her after a nightmare when she was a child. She would bring up a mug of hot tea from downstairs for her to drink, and tell her that she was safe, and that everything was going to be okay. Afterwards, Elena would be tucked in, her mother would plant a kiss on her forehead, and she'd fall asleep to the sound of her mother's soothing hum. And while her mother may be gone—had been for a while now—that didn't mean that the tea was too.

Elena shifted her legs beneath the covers, feeling how they were intertwined with Damon's, and did her best to disentangle them without waking her sleeping lover. It took a couple tries, but she was able to soundlessly pull free.

A slight rustle of the covers behind her caused Elena to tilt her head to the side curiously. Damon lay with his nose shoved into her pillow where she laid moments before and let out a content breath. She had to bite back the giggle that threatened to break loose, and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she fought the urge to get back in bed with him. Elena's feet patted softly to the kitchen, where she pulled out a mug and a tea bag before getting the hot water going. She hummed a soft tune as she walked around the kitchen, absentmindedly taking in the soft noises that echoed around the house. Jeremy's snores could be heard from his room, though he'd deny that he snored at all—the thought caused Elena to emit a dry chuckle.

"Someone should teach you how to be stealthier. I could barely sleep with the ruckus you were making down here," a muted voice teased. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Are you offering?" She questioned wryly. Stefan shrugged, not indicating a yes or a no.

"So, what's been bothering you lately?" Stefan inquired, tilting his head to the side, concerned.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Elena dodged, gazing intently into her cup of tea.

"Well for one, the bags under your eyes are a good clue. It's clear to me that you haven't slept well in days Elena, and I'm not the only one who's noticed." Stefan revealed, moving to stand by her. He placed a comforting hand on her forearm, "I'll always be here if you need to talk." Elena gave him a jerky nod, her eyes clouded as her mind raced a mile a minute.

"I keep dreaming of that night," Elena finally uttered, "the way Klaus sacrificed me, Jules…Aunt Jenna. I just don't know why it's hitting me _now_ of all times. It's almost been two years, Stefan, and the guilt… it's eating me alive."

"Seems to me you've got a case of survivor's guilt." Stefan said after a beat and paused to look at her empathetically. The look didn't surprise her. If anyone was prone to self-loathing, it'd be Stefan. "I know it may feel like it is, but what happened was in _no_ _way_ your fault. I mean, you have no control over your genetics, and it's not like you chose to be the only thing keeping Klaus from his dormant werewolf side. Over time I've learned that you've just got to let go of your guilt, forgive yourself even if no one else will, or else it's going to eat at you until you're nothing more than a shell of who you once were. And that I'm sure is not what I, nor any of the others, want."

Elena smiled weakly, "How is it that you always know exactly what to say to me?"

Stefan grinned, "That's because I know you Elena. What makes you and I tick is practically one and the same." He paused, brows furrowing in thought, "I think that's why we never would've worked out in the end, why we _didn't_. We were—we are—both too similar, and you know how they say " _opposites attract."_ Damon and Katherine are the same way; they're too alike to have worked out, but with us it's perfect. They keep us and our martyr-like tendencies in check as well as keep us from letting our guilt consume us. We in return push them to do— _be_ —better. We help curve their darker cravings, and stop them from going off on the occasional killing spree when they're upset."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Elena smirked. She understood what he was saying, and full heartedly agreed with his assessment. Damon helped her own even the darkest parts of herself. Hell, he _accepted_ her when no one else would.

When Katherine had first shown up at the Boarding House, looking to stay for a while, she'd been strangely okay with it. The longer they were forced to share a home and be in the same room for long periods of time, the more the two doppelgangers got to know each other. Now, they weren't hesitant to seek the other out for a girls' day. Elena might even say she began to _enjoy_ the older brunette's company, and even more so when she saw the effect she had on her best friend. Stefan became less of a worrier, and more of a guy you'd want to hang out with for a good time. His control on human blood increased immensely too, and he didn't bury himself in guilt anymore if anything went wrong.

"I'm getting there," Stefan promised. "We both know that I'm not the best at dealing with guilt, so I'm going to have to channel my brother for this one. Don't feel guilty. _You_ didn't ask for any of this. Hell, none of us asked for the lives we've been given, but here they are. Everything happened the way it did for a reason. If Jenna hadn't died, who do you think would've taken her place: Caroline? Me? Damon?" Stefan watched her flinch with every loved one he threw at her and hoped that he was getting his point across to her, "So you see, it doesn't matter what you could've done that night Elena, because _someone_ was going to die that night, and unfortunately, Jenna happened to be at the wrong place at the right time. All we can do now is honor the sacrifices that have been made for us and be grateful for every breath we're able to take. We can't let those sacrifices be made in vain." Stefan eyed her and refrained from stepping towards her when he saw the water pooling in her eyes. He understood that she was taking in the full impact of his words and that while her guilt would still gnaw at her for a little longer, she'd get better within time. She needed to see the error in her ways, just as Katherine had shown him his, and again, that would take time—which they fortunately had a lot of.

"Beautifully put, Stefan, I nearly shed a tear," Damon snarked sleepily. The duo turned to see him leaning against the side of the entrance, raven hair piled messily atop his head. Elena bit her lip to hide a smile at the image of a young, cranky Damon dragged out of bed early by an eager Stefan way back in the early years of their youth.

Damon didn't waste another moment waiting across the room and took his place next to Elena, wrapping his arms around her lithe form. "Good morning," he muttered against the crown of her head, "'though I'd rather wake up with you there next to me." Elena turned away from Stefan to look behind her at Damon.

"Couldn't sleep." She explained, twisting around to brush her lips across his cheek apologetically. He hummed his pardon, having caught the tail end of her conversation with Stefan.

"Judgy called," Damon informed them, "her and Enzo should be back from their trip sometime tonight. Enzo expects us to load the house with bourbon and tequila, since coming back here 'requires copious amounts of alcohol to process.'" His voice slips into a British accent as he quotes the vampire. "And I for one don't blame the guy. Who'd be crazy enough to come back _here_ after finally managing to escape this supernaturally fucked up town." Elena and Stefan rolled their eyes at him. He _himself_ was crazy enough to return to Mystic Falls after seeing it fade away in his rearview mirror. In fact, he's repeatedly done so for a century and a half. Not to mention, he's barely left it ever since he discovered Elena in all of her doppelganger glory.

Elena acknowledged that Stefan had done this too, and even stayed for the same reason Damon had.

Something about the small town attracted the supernatural into its borders, and for however long they decided to remain, they'd have to deal with those supernatural creatures.

"Morning all!" Caroline chirped, walking into the room with wet hair.

"Care?" Elena turned to look at her best friend from the circle of Damon's arms. "What're you doing here so early?"

"The town's water supply was spiked with vervain again. Luckily my mom warned me before I found out the hard way." _Like last time_ , Caroline remembered with a wince.

"Guess there'll be no feeding from the locals," Damon muttered sourly, the implied _unfortunately_ was strong. Elena snorted at his obvious displeasure and nipped at his pulse reprimandingly. Before he could start a round of his own in retaliation, Stefan emphasized his presence with a loud cough.

"Get a room," He groaned. Elena grinned at him and pushed away from her boyfriend, ignoring the teasing attempts to pull her back to him.

"Can't, Care and I have to meet up with Bonnie at the mall." She glanced at the phone in her hand. Upon seeing the time, Elena raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Care, we're going to be late!" Elena bounded up to Caroline, looped her arm around the blonde's and hurriedly tugged her out the front door.

"And that would be my queue, later Stef," Damon said, grabbing his leather jacket and his car keys before heading out to meet Ric at the Mystic Grill. Stefan shook his head and glanced down at the forgotten cold cup of tea in his hands.

 _What a morning._

Stefan's ears perked up at the clacking of heels, and turned towards the entryway. No one was there. He kept his ears peeled, concentrating deeply for a clue of her whereabouts.

"Mmm, what'd I miss?" Katherine murmured huskily from behind. Stefan, grinning stupidly, spun around swiftly at the sound of her voice. He gave her a once over—black skinny jeans, an off the shoulder top that showed off a delightful piece of olive skin, and her signature heels—and hummed his approval.

"I'll explain later." He laced their fingers together, and dragged her off to an unknown destination where they began their own little adventure.


	2. A Truth and a Revelation (Datherine)

**Prompt: Elena finally sets Damon straight.**

 **Pairing: Datherine**

 **Characters: Damon, Elena, Stefan(mentioned), Katherine(mentioned)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 1079**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **AN: Hope you guys like it. Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Upon entering the parlor an hour or so earlier, Elena had immediately spotted Damon pacing in front of the roaring fire. He was obviously drunk from her standpoint, the stench of bourbon rolling off him in waves as if he embodied a minibar. When he'd bothered to notice her presence, he grew even more agitated, and downed another glass of the inebriating liquid. Ignoring him as he sulked in silence, Elena lay across the couch and begun the tedious task of completing the homework her teachers had assigned.

At last, Damon ceased his fluid movements and turned to her, gazing at her intently with dark, volatile eyes.

"Stefan isn't here." Damon voiced coolly.

"No," Elena agreed, jotting down a word into the blank space provided.

"I suppose he won't be far behind you then," Damon chuckled bitterly. "With the way you're always together, I'd assume you're attached at the hip."

"When you're in love with someone," Elena began, "you enjoy spending time with them."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you need to fill every second of every day with one another," Damon persisted. "Couples need space, whether you're in love with each other or not." Elena raised an eyebrow. She gestured around her, emphasizing the fact that Stefan was absent.

"Stefan's hanging out with Matt and Tyler," Elena replied, "and he won't be back for a few hours. If that isn't space, I don't know what is."

Damon changed gears, "Why did you choose Stefan?" _Why not me?_ He wanted to ask, but even with his drunk idled mind clouding his judgement, he had just enough self-control to stop the words from crossing his lips.

"He's safe—"

"The safe choice isn't always the better choice." Damon interjected. Elena eyed him curiously, perception cluing her in on the words that he couldn't—wouldn't let himself—voice. Contrary to popular belief, Elena wasn't oblivious to Damon's feelings. She could see it in the way his eyes seemed to burn as they looked at her, indicating what he failed to have said out loud. It was the look Stefan gave her each and every time they saw each other. Stefan's eyes brightened into a beautiful moss green that made her weak in the knees. Damon's just caused her to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You're not in love with me Damon," Elena said simply, feeling rather bold. She looked up from her homework to stare at his tensed form from across the room. Damon seemed to freeze in place, his feet bolted to the floor as he stared at her. A beat passed and his fists clenched at his sides—she wasn't sure when he'd set his glass down, but it was rather fortunate that he did because otherwise it would've lay in shards all across the flooring.

"You can't know that," Damon scowled and stride closer to her.

"But I do," Elena replied, "and deep down, you know it too." The first step to recovery is admitting that you have a problem. So, before he could take a step in the right direction, he had to see the error in his ways. He couldn't keep pawning off his feelings for _her_ onto Elena anymore. The only thing keeping him from her are petty lies, ones that needed to be cleared from the air. She wasn't sure when she knew it to be true—perhaps it was the way he couldn't shake her, how he still found himself bending to her will that showed Elena the truth.

"You're wrong," Damon denied again, a fierce look in his eyes, "and I'll prove it." He deliberately took cautious steps until he stood rooted in front of her. Elena stiffened at their proximity and noticed the pleading look in his eyes. He wanted to kiss her. The realization upon what he was asking caused her to frown. She was with Stefan, and she loved him more than anything.

Whatever was going on with her and his brother had really shaken the younger Salvatore. He was convinced that she felt something for his older brother, and that had put a mild strain on their relationship. He wanted her to " _explore_ " her relationship with Damon to see where it could go, but she already knew how this would go—she'd accepted it a long time ago. Elena doubts that Stefan would feel the same once hearing the truth. In her mind's eye, she could see him giving an outcry of disbelief upon the event. Stefan hasn't trusted _her_ , not since she'd wronged him—played him like a fiddle—and then hung him out to dry with his brother. Not to mention the hazardous games she'd played after she came back; they were the final nails to the coffin.

Elena stared for a moment, then nodded in resignation. She had tried convincing him with her words, but he was too stubborn, so she'd have to hope that the whole 'actions speak louder than words' statement worked on her part. He leaned down slowly, waiting for any sign from her that she wanted him to stop, yet he received none, prompting him to finally rest his lips on hers. Damon felt like he'd waited an eternity for this moment—he was _finally_ kissing Elena Gilbert.

Abruptly, everything changed.

He felt…nothing. Not even a smidge of passion flared within him at her touch. The revelation shocked him.

He pulled back, stumped, and stared down at her in confusion. It felt as though he was kissing a close—if not best—friend; it was comfortable, but not what you'd feel if you were kissing a lover. Elena's arms folded in front of her, her weight shifting to one leg as she stared at Damon knowingly. She'd known all along how this would end, she was just waiting for Damon to finally realize it too.

"Can I try that again?" Damon murmured timidly. At her sigh, he leaned in once more. Again, _nothing_. "I…I'm not in love with you." The raven haired vampire seemed dazed as he finally uttered what he should've known all along.

"No," Elena agreed, smiling understandably at him.

"I-I ha—I'm gonna go," Damon stuttered as an even more shocking revelation struck him, stripping him bare and leaving him to feel raw and vulnerable.

He didn't love Elena, at least not romantically. He loved _her_. Damon could barely wrap his head around it. After all this time, he still loved her.

 _He was still in love with Katherine Pierce._

* * *

 **Roses are red**

 **Violets are blue**

 **You know what would be nice?**

 **Plenty of reviews...**


	3. Subject in Hell (Klaroline)

**Prompt: "Math homework belongs in the deepest fiery depths of hell."**

 **Pairing: Klaroline**

 **Characters: Caroline, Klaus, and Tyler(mentioned).**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 1052**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **AN: Hey readers! I've been kind of busy all week, but I managed to whip up this story for y'all. Hope you enjoy!**

 **BTW: Do you guys have any prompts or ideas that I should write for the next chapter? If you do, please just send me a review and I'll get right on it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Caroline sat on her bed glaring down at the conic equations worksheet in her lap. Why did math have to be so damn frustrating! She was doing the process in the exact way that the teacher had performed it on the board during class, and she was _still_ getting the wrong answer. In what world does that make any sense? Caroline erased her work, resigning to try it once more. About halfway through the problem, she corrected a simple mistake. Hope blossomed in her chest. Perhaps that was it; maybe that was why she got the wrong answer. She compared her answer to the one on the homework key.

It was wrong.

Once again, _she was wrong._

"Damn it!" Caroline huffed. Her frustration had reached its peak, causing her to crumple the paper into a ball and chuck it across the room. Since she was so preoccupied with stewing in her anger, she hadn't noticed the silent figure watching the scene with apparent amusement.

"Now, love, what did the paper ever do to you to receive such treatment?" An irritatingly familiar voice voiced by her window. Her head snapped towards him. He sat along the windowsill, one foot rested on the plush carpet within her room, and the other hung carelessly out the window, dangling freely and swaying in time with the wind. The moonlight reflected off his blonde curls perfectly and outlined his silhouette with an ironic halo of light. He looked like an angel of darkness _. More like a devil in disguise_.

Caroline snorted at the thought, full heartedly agreeing with it.

Caroline ignored his question. She didn't have to answer to him, and she damn well wouldn't. "What are you doing here Klaus?" Her frustration bled out into her tone. Her anger only seemed to heighten his own amusement, which in turn only made her grow even angrier.

How did she deal with this anger? Easy. She took it out on him.

Caroline leapt out of her seat and stalked towards him. In Klaus' mind, she brought forth the image of a lioness tensing its muscles in preparation to pounce on its prey. She was truly a vision. Golden wisps of hair flew behind her with how swiftly she advanced on him, and the air around hair was palpably charged with destructive energy. Klaus knew that the blonde was close to exploding, and while a part of him—not that he'd ever voice it—was terrified of being the sole target for this furious vampire, the majority of him was _excited_ to see her lose control of herself. The hybrid was itching to be the reason she toppled over the edge.

She was going to be a force to be reckoned with one day, and Klaus would witness it all.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by for a glimpse of your beautiful face," Klaus quipped charmingly, flashing her his dimples. Caroline rolled her eyes at the blatant flattery. "I was going to announce my presence when I noticed you were concentrating rather deeply on something."

The blonde's frown deepened, and replied to his silent query, "Math homework belongs in the deepest fiery depths of hell. Unfortunately, I can't magically banish mine to its rightful place, so I threw it against the wall instead."

"That sounds terrible," Klaus chuckled. "Things like that makes me happy I was born before any of it existed."

"Lucky you," Caroline muttered.

"Now what's got you in a tizzy?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Math, I don't _get_ it," Caroline groaned, motioning towards the discarded paper. He rose from his seat and approached the crumpled assignment. He smoothed out the crinkles and glanced at the problem. Smirking at her, he snatched up the pencil in her grasp and began writing on the paper. His hand blurred with how quick he was able to finish the problem. Once finished, he shoved the paper at her. Caroline looked down at his work in disbelief and glanced back up at him. Klaus' eyes bore into hers daringly, motioning her to check the key. The vampire narrowed her eyes at him. There was _no way_ he was right. Right?

Wrong.

"H-How did you do this?" Caroline gasped incredulously. "The term "high school" didn't even exist when you were a teenager!"

Klaus' smirk turned smug, "As the years pass, you get bored, and the urge to try out new things becomes appealing." The blonde continued to stare at him. "I've been through college quite a few times, love," He added. Caroline's eyes skimmed through the calculations and nodded slowly. She thought she had it now. Ignoring his presence once more, the vampire completed the next set of problems with ease. Caroline grinned triumphantly as she compared her answers to the key; all of them were right. Klaus peered over her shoulder.

"What, no 'thank you'?" The hybrid teased. Grateful for the help, Caroline ignored his jab and spun on her heel to plant a brief kiss on his cheek. Klaus froze at the affectionate gesture, surprised. He was oh so tempted to turn his head to the side to capture her lips with his own, but unfortunately for him she pulled back before he had the opportunity. The blonde looked him in the eyes as she pulled away, and her own softened at the genuine emotion she saw in his.

Only, the hybrid knew all too well that—at the moment—she was Tyler's girl, and while he wanted nothing more than to one up the bastard, Klaus wanted her to be completely and irrevocably _his_ before he tried anything. He didn't want to be the man on the side, not with her anyway.

So Klaus obliterated the growing sexual tension in the most effective way he knew how—sarcasm in its finest.

"If all you wanted was to kiss me, you only had to ask," He smirked.

"Oh just get out Klaus!" Caroline fumed, pushing him out the window where he landed in an infuriatingly graceful manner on the damp earth. Yep, there was that fiery spirit that Klaus knew and loved.

"Until next time, beautiful." Klaus called behind his shoulder—his eyes practically glowed in midnight's shadow, Caroline grudgingly noticed—before he made his escape under the darkness of night.

* * *

 **Ah Klaus, you gotta love him.** **Klaroline all the way!**


	4. Of Coffee and Kisses (Carolena)

**Prompt:** **"I know a way we can both get what we want..."**

 **Pairing: Carolena**

 **Characters: Elena, Caroline**

 **Rating: M for suggestive themes**

 **Words: 514**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

 **AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update, and that it's pretty short, but this one's better short and sweet if I do say so myself. Anyways, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Elena and Caroline walked out of the Starbucks with smiles plastered across their faces, cups of coffee in hand as they chatted quietly. The duo walked over to a somewhat secluded seating area—a row of bushes curving into a crescent shape separated them from the parking lot—and pulled out the two chairs to sit in. Elena raises the coffee to her lips and takes a swig and groans at the flavor hitting her tongue, prompting Caroline to glance in her direction sharply.

"Good?" Caroline quirked an eyebrow. Elena nodded quickly and goes in for another sip. Before she knew it, she drained the entire cup, much to her own disappointment. "What, don't I get a sip? I think it's fair turnout since I paid for it," Caroline grins teasingly. Elena shrugged sheepishly, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she admits that she'd finished every last drop of the caffeinated beverage.

"I know a way we both can get what we want," Elena uttered playfully as a stroke of genius touched her. Caroline's bright blue eyes darkened into sapphires at the glint shimmering in Elena's chocolate ones and nods to her encouragingly. Before she can lose her nerve, the brunette leaned over until she was face to face with the elder vampire and pressed her lips against hers. Caroline was quick to catch on and slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth, their tongues intertwining in a centuries old dance. Caroline was the first to pull away from the kiss.

"Mmm, delicious. Although, I think I'm going to need another taste just to be sure. You know, to be certain for next time," Caroline smirks teasingly. Before Elena can even think to respond, the blonde smoothly captures the doppelganger's lips once more, moaning at the combined flavor of coffee and Elena on her taste buds. When Caroline pulls back once again with a last lick to her lips, Elena is left dazed and wanting. "Oh yes, absolutely exquisite," Caroline purred, and Elena had an inkling feeling that this time the blonde wasn't talking about coffee. Caroline leisurely rose off her chair, tossing her finished coffee in the bin behind her, and began walking towards her car purposefully. Elena's confusion was quickly cleared up when Caroline shot a coy glance over her shoulder, sapphires piercing through chocolate, and called out, "Well? Aren't you coming?" The blonde's eyes sparkled with amusement as she let the innuendo slip. A blush stained Elena's cheeks, and she had to force herself to not stumble awkwardly as she strode towards the awaiting blonde.

It was then that the brunette's bravado finally returned to her, "I don't know about me, but you? With pleasure." Caroline smirked at her, taking the younger vampire up on her challenge and dragged her over and into the vehicle.

"We'll see about that…"

It was a good hour or so later when their car finally exited the parking lot, Elena lounging across the backseat languidly with an air of satisfaction surrounding her, and Caroline in the driver's seat grinning wickedly in triumph.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always nice.**


	5. Scene from Finale (Delena)

**Prompt: Delena reunion**

 **Pairing: Delena**

 **Characters: Damon, Elena, Stefan, and ?**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 752 (I know, it's really freaking short)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TVD, duh.**

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting on this story guys and I'm not going to keep making promises that I might break, so you might get a chapter next Friday, might not. Toodles. Read and Review. Oh, and a warning: THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST EPISODE OF TVD, DON'T FREAKING READ THIS! Yeah, this isn't much different than what happens in the finale. Just writing it all out really. Tiny dialogue changes for sure.**

* * *

 **AYYYY! THIS IS YOUR SECOND WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE OF TVD. Got it? Cool, continue reading . . .**

Damon looked upon the casket that had held his beloved for the past four years, and he was completely frozen in place. It was empty. No.

No, no, _no_.

Where the hell was his Elena? She couldn't possibly have just gotten up and walked out—Bonnie was still alive, so that was impossible, right?

" _Damon_?" came the voice of an angel. He knew that voice. It was the voice he had playing in his head for a long time now, only being able to relive it through memories. His legs felt like they were made of stone, but still, he managed to turn around, albeit slowly. And there she was in all her glory—Elena Gilbert. His surroundings, Stefan, _everything_ fell away except for her. Immediately, his eyes drank in her form greedily: the blue dress that clung onto her frame like a second skin, her smooth olive toned skin that he'd mapped out many times before as he made love to her, her beautiful straight hair that fell passed her shoulders in silky waves, the rosy shade of her lips, her high cheekbones, and perhaps his favorite trait of all, the doe eyes gazing back at him with adoration, love, and endless compassion.

"Elena," Damon murmured, almost reverently. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. She was here, _awake_ and standing right in front of him. Their next movements seemed to be unraveling in slow motion. Elena was darting towards him, a brilliant smile on her face, and Damon's arms opened wide, just waiting to catch her, to hold her in his arms after an eternity apart. Elena crashed into him, their bodies pressing together tightly as if they were trying to mold into one, and Damon lifted her high, burying his face into her neck to breath her in. Elena clutched onto Damon, fingers twining into his hair to drag him closer while her other arm wrapped around his neck.

"I missed you," Elena sighed.

"Elena," Damon smiled into her hair, "you have no idea how much I've missed you." They stood like that, in the middle of the parlor within their embrace, until Damon couldn't take it any longer. Pulling back to look at her face, he inched forward, not hesitating for even a second to close the gap between their lips. Her kiss was familiar, yet it was foreign too. _What the hell?_ Damon pulled back, eyeing her suspiciously. " _Elena_?" A taunting smirk pulled across 'Elena's' features.

"Guess again, Salvatore," she whispered, eyes burning into Damon's. Damon yanked free of her grasp, pushing her away from himself.

"You," Damon shook his head, a snarl on his face, "you _bitch_." A few seconds ago, he thought he was experiencing heaven on earth, but, of course, it all had to come crashing down. This wasn't Elena; this was _Katherine_ , Hell's newest queen.

"Where's Elena, Katherine?" Stefan spoke loudly, drawing Damon's attention back on his brother. Funny, he'd forgotten that he was still here.

"She's dead," Katherine replied bluntly. "Well, technically she's in a magical sleep until dear ol' Bonnie kicks the bucket. Frankly Damon, I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet. Maybe, my little doppelganger isn't as important to you as you think she is." Katherine laughed as Damon slammed her against the wall. "Is that all you've got?" Her back met another rough surface, drawing a pained groan. "There's that Salvatore bravado, _roughness_ , that I've been missing all these years. Tell me, did ya miss me?" Damon ignored her teasing quips.

"If you don't tell me where Elena is, Katherine," Damon swore, "I swear to God, I will end you."

"Damon," Katherine smirked sweetly, "in case you've forgotten, I'm already dead." Before the raven-haired vampire could move to rip his ex-lover's heart out, Stefan interjected into the fold.

"Stop Damon," Stefan pulled his brother off of Katherine.

"Aww," Katherine straightened her clothing, "has Stefan come to save the day?"

"Shut up, Katherine," Stefan growled, trying to hold back his older brother with his weaker human strength. "Just tell us what you did."

"So demanding," Katherine sighed, "but fine. Mystic Falls will burn within the hour by hellfire, and Elena is hidden around Mystic Falls somewhere. So, when Mystic Falls goes, so will Elena, and I'm guessing that one of you two will die with her." Katherine finished slowly, hoping to drive it home into their thick heads. The brothers didn't make a move to stop her as she left, an air of satisfaction surrounding her. "Happy hunting, boys."

* * *

 **Until next time, guys! Happy reading, I know I will.**


	6. Comfortable (Delena)

**Prompt: Which person of your OTP prefers lounging at home in their underwear watching TV? Damon, duh. Elena walks into her house after a long day of school to find him in his underwear on the couch of the Gilbert residence.**

 **Pairing: Delena**

 **Characters: Elena, Damon, Jeremy, Alaric**

 **Rating: M (suggestive themes)**

 **Words: 944**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TVD. If I did, Stefan wouldn't die.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy the chapter. Tell me what other pairings you want to see and I'll see what I can deliver. Prompts are cool too, looking forward to either. Thanks! See y'all next week.**

* * *

"Oh my God!" Elena exclaims as she sees a familiar figure lounging on her couch in nothing but his underwear.

"Hello to you too, Elena," Damon smirks. Swiftly, Elena walks over to him, standing above him and gawking down at Damon incredulously.

"W-What're you doing?" Elena cried. Damon raises both eyebrows, amused, and spreads his arms wide.

"I'm just making myself at home while I waited for you to come home from school." Elena sighs, running a hand through her hair, removing all the strands hindering her vision.

"You are too comfortable in your own skin," Elena complains. "Anyone else could've walked in and seen you."

"Well, it's not like I have anything to be ashamed of," Damon smirked, motioning towards his toned body clad solely in a pair of silky black boxers. _God he's hot_ , Elena thought, barely managing to keep herself from drooling. She had a feeling that the sight of him would make even the most handsome of models envious.

"Ass," she mumbled, turning away from him as a flush settled over her cheeks.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you," Damon teased, slowly rising off the couch to move closer to the brunette.

" _Nothing,_ " Elena sighed dramatically, finally reigning in her embarrassment enough to return to facing him.

"Don't be so sure about that," The smug grin on his face was contagious and she felt her own lips curve into a smile on their own accord, "everything you do or say is important to me." He finished off insistently. Elena felt warmth flood her chest at his sweet declaration.

"I said, you're an ass," Elena replied, eyes shifting mischievously.

"In that case," Damon announced, "someone needs to be punished." A playful gleam in his eyes, Damon stalked towards his girlfriend. "I'm thinking tickle torture." Elena's eyes widened, and she darted behind the couch. Their little game of cat and mouse lasted a solid six minutes, both of them running all throughout the Gilbert household in Elena's attempt to escape Damon. It all ended when Elena miscalculated her step, accidentally causing her to trip. Her boyfriend was quick to come to her rescue, wrapping his arms around her waist to halt her fall. "I've got you," he whispered in her ear.

"You have me," Elena agreed, "do your worst." Her dare sprung him into action, and in under a second, Elena was beneath him on the couch. Her giggles bounced off the walls, echoing all around Damon. "Damon," she gasped, "Damon, please stop." His hands were relentless as they danced along her sides.

"What's the magic words," Damon sang.

" _Please_ ," she nearly begged.

"Wrong one," Damon chided, "try another."

"Pretty please?" Elena tried. "With a cherry on top?"

"Not quite," Damon laughed, amusement lilting his tone. "How 'bout, 'I'm sorry Damon. I didn't mean that you're an ass. What I really meant is that you're the sexiest guy in the entire world.'" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she yelped as he tickled her more, "I'm sorry Damon. You're the sexiest guy in the entire world." His tickling ceased, much to her relief. She wasn't sure how much more tickle torture she could take. "But you're still an ass." She adds, smirking.

"I'll let that one slide Missy," Damon teased, "but you're gonna make it up to me." Elena didn't have time to ask how. He simply closed the gap between their lips, kissing her solidly on the mouth.

* * *

"Oh my god," Jeremy's eyes widened in mortification. His head swiftly whipped away from the couple on the couch to stare at the floor, nearly giving himself whiplash in the process.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelped from above Damon, who was shooting Jeremy irritated glares for interrupting their heavy, barely clothed, make out session. "I thought you were at Tyler's." She discreetly removed her hand from Damon's boxers, much to his displeasure.

"I was," Jeremy's eyes were still averted to the floor, "for two hours." Elena couldn't remember the last time she felt this embarrassed. _Time flies when you're having fun_ , a voice sing songed in her head. "I'll just—ah—be in my room." He pointed towards the ceiling and hastily stumbled up the stairs.

"That could've gone better," Damon commented, doing his best to ignore the massive ache in his pants.

"I told you anyone could walk in," Elena hissed, retrieving her shirt off the floor and redressing. Damon rolled his eyes and hadn't attempted to even shift his position on the couch. The vampire was perfectly content to lounge in his boxers all day long—preferably with Elena there, of course.

"Yes, but I've got super senses that can tell me when someone's coming before they can even reach the door," Damon replied.

"Wait, you heard my little brother coming beforehand and you didn't think to _warn_ me?" Elena looked incredulous.

"But then you would've stopped—uh, _apologizing_ for earlier," he furrowed his eyebrows distastefully. "Besides, the Little Gilbert deserved it; doesn't he know that it's rude not to knock before opening doors?" Elena sighed exasperatedly.

"For good reason," Elena said.

"You and I have very different meanings for 'good reason'," Damon stated. Elena smiled slightly at the pout in his voice.

"Get dressed and drive me to the Boarding House," Elena returned, "and I'll keep 'apologizing' to you." Damon brightened visibly, baby blue eyes lighting up.

"That'll take a sec—"

A throat cleared to their left. Alaric stood awkwardly in the doorway, noting their disheveled presence before sighing loudly.

"Ric—" Elena went to explain, only to be interrupted by the history teacher.

"I don't want to know Elena," Alaric said, "but how about you take it out of the living room. I've got a crap ton of papers to grade."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Jealous (Jyler)

**Prompt: Jealous Jeremy**

 **Pairing: Jyler**

 **Characters: Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline, a couple OCs**

 **Rating: M (just in case)**

 **Words: 1710**

 **Disclaimer: Should I keep repeating the disclaimer? I mean, I've had it on every chapter so far. Ah well, one more time won't kill me; I don't own the Vampire Diaries. All rights go to where they're due.**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy guys. If Jyler ain't your cup of tea, don't read. I'm up for all your requests guys, so just send me a review and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Jeremy's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of his boyfriend chatting with his classmate. The girl seemed to lean towards Tyler as she spoke to him, batting those long lashes up at him in a gesture that was—without a doubt—flirtatious. Crimson half circles decorated her nails, looking a lot like blood in the dimming light. One of her hands moved to rest on Tyler's bicep. Her eyes widened as she squeezed the firm muscle, and her eyes seemed to grow hungrier as she stared at him. It was only when her other manicured hand came up to rest on his boyfriend's muscled chest that Jeremy snapped. Jaw clenched, he stormed over to the duo and cleared his throat loudly, interrupting them.

"Ty, Caroline says she needs more ice," Jeremy cut in, a false smile in place as he stared down at the girl warningly. The girl only smirked at him, raising a taunting eyebrow at the Hunter. Either this girl had a death wish, or she was just really stupid.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be right on that." Tyler agreed, looking at Jeremy wearily. "Good talking to you, Shelby." Tyler nodded to the girl, and walked through the throng of partygoers. Although, just as Tyler brushed by him, Jeremy reached out with his hand to give the werewolf's ass a rough squeeze. Tyler's only reaction was a quick intake of breath and a slight pause in his stride. Looking back at the girl with daring eyes, Jeremy could see how her jaw had dropped at his brazen move and the way her eyes avoided his nervously as her own confidence faltered.

"Um, sorry, I just—I'll go." She squeaked, and scurried off. It wasn't long before she found Tyler's replacement and began flirting away. Before Jeremy could feel too satisfied with his work, an irritated blonde was yelling at him.

"Jeremy! Where are those bags of ice you promised me?" Caroline demanded.

"I'm on my way there right now," He replied, and made his way to Tyler. They trudged to the edge of town in silence, both taking turns rolling the wheelbarrow through the uneven terrain. Arriving at the small shed, he quickly started lugging a couple bags of ice into the wheelbarrow that Tyler set by the entrance. Once the duo filled it up, they began making the distant trek to the party grounds.

"So, what was with the face back there?" Tyler asked, bumping his shoulder into the Hunter's.

"What face?" Jeremy replied, glancing sideways at the werewolf.

"You know, that face with the clenched jaw and narrowed eyes that makes you look like you're about to punch someone." Tyler answered easily. A tiny curl of his lip was the only indication of his mischievous mood.

"Oh, uh, you know how Caroline gets when she's nagging," Jeremy fibbed, rolling his eyes at the thought of the bossy vampire.

"Really?" Tyler smirked. "I thought you looked kind of jealous." Jeremy's grip tightened on the wheelbarrow, his knuckles turning white.

"Naw, that's crazy talk. Why would I be jealous, anyway?" Jeremy denied, furrowing his eyebrows in feigned confusion at the very idea.

"Probably because Shelby had her hands all over me," Tyler shrugged, and then flexed his biceps for emphasis. "Who wouldn't want to put their hands all over me?" A flash of his own hands traveling the expanse of Tyler's torso crossed Jeremy's mind, thoroughly distracting him, much to his own annoyance. _Really not the time for that,_ Jeremy groaned to himself. The front wheel dipped into a shallow hole, stopping their progress and dragging Jeremy out of his fantasy. "Careful, Jer," Tyler lifted the tire out and pulled the wheelbarrow forward. _Is he teasing me?_ Jeremy pondered suspiciously as he gazed at the werewolf, who gave away no clue of such a thing occurring.

"You know, it's perfectly okay if you were jealous." Tyler began. "I am, after all, a very desirable man, and girls—as well as some guys—can't help but want an opportunity to have a go at me." Jeremy flushed at the picture he painted in his mind. Girls and guys alike were jumping at the werewolf while he wasn't around. The feeling he got was not unlike the feeling of a hot coal searing deeply into his chest.

"I'm not—I wasn't jealous," Jeremy retorted with a scowl. He knew, just as Tyler did, that he was lying to himself. He didn't like the way he felt when he saw that Tyler wasn't pushing her away. Useless insecurities spoke to him without permission. Was he not pushing her away because he liked her advances? Was Jeremy not enough for him anymore? He'd never been so strung up over something in his life, yet he couldn't bring himself to voice his worries to the werewolf, fearing for the worst in his situation. Not to mention he hated how insecure he felt. He felt like an overemotional teenage girl with the amount of insecurity he was feeling, which was just another major hit to his already bruised ego. The silence stretched on until they neared the edge of the grounds, only broken by Tyler as he reassured the teen.

"Just so you know, Shelby flirts with everyone. It's part of her charm." Tyler said offhandedly. Jeremy sagged in relief, something which Tyler didn't fail to notice. "Yep, you were totally jealous."

Jeremy groaned, face growing pink at his words, "Yes, I was jealous! Happy now?"

"Very," Tyler chuckled, growing smug.

At a quarter to midnight, the party had all but dwindled out, only a few drunken stragglers remaining. Tyler and Matt had mostly hung out by the booze, refilling everyone's drinks as they stopped by. Jeremy was nowhere to be seen, prompting Tyler to go search for him. Using his heightened hearing, he heard someone stumbling around behind the cover of trees as well as his boyfriend's chuckle, and made his way over to the sound. Jeremy steadied the girl as she stumbled around him, completely wasted. Finally, she tripped over a scattered stone, falling back into the hunter's chest, who caught her around the waist to keep her from falling. Her high pitched giggle echoed around them in the silence of the night.

"Sorry…'bout that," she hiccupped, losing all feeling in her legs. This resulted in Jeremy gripping her tighter against him to keep her from falling. "You're like…really strong." Her fingers clutched his forearms that were wrapped firmly around her waist to keep her in place.

"I'm going to call you a cab," Jeremy replied, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. Keeping one arm securely around her, he brought out his phone, dialing the number. He told the guy their location, and the guy responded that he'd be there shortly. Tyler continued to watch the duo, battling unwanted emotions as he leant against a tree. "C'mon, let's get you to the road." Jeremy grunted as he tried to get her to walk a couple steps forward, but it was all to no avail; the abundance of alcohol squirming through her system wouldn't allow her to move on her own. He sighed, moving down to hook his arm underneath her knees and under her back, picking her up bridal style. Her head rested on his shoulder, and she stared at him with blurry vision as he walked.

"Am I going home with you?" The girl chimed hopefully. Jeremy paused mid stride to down at her. Tyler followed, cautiously awaiting his answer with baited breath.

"Nope," he popped the p, "but I'll walk you to the cab." Jeremy looked straight ahead of him, his shoes making a crunching sound as he stepped on various twigs. The trip was short and quiet after that, and the cab was waiting for them when they reached the road. Jeremy hauled her into the back seat, and gave the driver her address, which she'd whispered to him on the way there. A couple beats after he'd shut the door, the cab left.

"So, did you enjoy stalking me?" Jeremy asked causally, turning to see Tyler standing a couple feet behind him.

"Stalking? I wasn't stalking. I was following at a safe distance. Wouldn't have wanted to interrupt your time with…" Tyler trailed off, not knowing the young girl's name.

"Casey," Jeremy supplied.

"Casey," Tyler finished.

"Sure," Jeremy shot him a look, "so what was with the face?" A knowing smile crept onto Jeremy's face as Tyler walked ahead of him.

"I know where this is going Gilbert, and we're not going there." Tyler shot the hunter his own look.

"It's okay to be jealous Ty. I am, after all, a very desirable guy that girls can't help but hit on." Jeremy ignored him and continued to goad the werewolf with a smirk.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Tyler glared, eliciting a laugh from Jeremy. The brunette slung an arm around the werewolf.

"Just admit it, Ty, you were jealous," Jeremy said and winked at him.

"If I say that I was, will you finally shut up?" Tyler said, annoyed. Jeremy shrugged and looked over at him with a growing grin. "I was jealous."

"I know," Jeremy grinned, before it dropped, "and you know I'm still mad at you."

"What? Why?" Tyler yelped incredulously.

"For not stopping Shelby from putting her hands all over what's mine," Jeremy pouted. The werewolf openly gaped at him.

"You're still not over that?" Tyler could not believe how the tables have turned on him. One minute he's on the offensive, and in the next he's switched to the defensive. Jeremy simply chose to ignore his question.

"So, am _I_ going home with you?" Tyler piped up a couple minutes later with a salacious smirk, trying to persuade the hunter into spending the rest of the night with him. Jeremy's ears darkened into a brilliant shade of red.

"Depends," Jeremy replied after a beat.

"On?" Tyler asked with raised eyebrows.

"You," Jeremy finished cryptically, and then turned towards an approaching Caroline as Tyler continued to look at him in growing confusion and frustration. Tyler had no time to reply as Caroline shot off orders, leaving them both busy, and separate from the other for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Yes? No? Tell me what ya think. Oh, and what pairing do you guys wanna see next? Delena? Klaroline? Benzo? Kailena? I'm up for any of it. Review.**


	8. Once Mine (Datherine)

**Prompt: Katherine wants Damon back.**

 **Pairing: One-sided Datherine, Delena.**

 **Characters: Katherine, Damon, Stefan (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), OC**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 1063**

 **AN: Happy reading!**

* * *

She kisses Damon with a bruising intensity, growling possessively, "You're _mine_."

"Maybe in the past," he paused, staring at her with hardened eyes, "but not anymore." Katherine's eyes widen with shock and growing anger. "Whatever happened in the past is going to stay there. You don't own me anymore, Katherine. I've moved on, so I suggest you do the same." Katherine laughed bitingly at the remark about him 'moving on.'

"Oh, right," Katherine sneered, "I hear you're with my little doppelganger now. Yes, Damon, I can see that you've _really_ moved on."

"Elena," Damon spat, "is everything that you aren't. You don't have the right to speak her name with the way you've treated both myself and my brother."

The elder vampire chortled darkly, "You're right about one thing. Your precious Elena is certainly nothing like me. In fact, she's _worse_. She'll look at you with that sweet and innocent face of hers so that you can't see what's going on right in front of your eyes. You won't let yourself see the way she manipulates you. At least I'm honest about how I treat people. Stay with her Damon, and she's going to destroy you. I want you to remember that when you're begging me to take you back."

"You'll be waiting a long time then," Damon growled.

"That's the beauty of eternity, Damon; time is on my side," Katherine smirked and leaned up to plant one last kiss across his cheek. He ignored the way her kiss seared its way into his flesh. She'd branded him body, mind and soul. There was no way he could escape her. _She's not good for you_ , his subconscious whispered viciously to him, _she'll only hurt you in the end; it's best to let her go._ He grit his teeth and turned his head away from her.

"Leave," he commanded softly, not sparing her another glance. His eyes remained focused on the roaring fire that raged in the fireplace. He was as volatile as the flames while in her presence. He couldn't trust himself around her. Katherine Pierce was too hypnotic for him to ignore, and he'd accepted a long time ago that, to him, she always would be.

* * *

About twenty miles away from the Boarding House, a car slammed on its breaks. Somebody lay in the road. Fumbling with the door handle, the young man felt panicked as he yanked open his door. Did he hit somebody? Were they okay? Should he call an ambulance? His thoughts raced a mile a minute, and at last, he stood before the body. It was girl, perhaps eighteen or nineteen years old. Dropping to his knees, he checked for a pulse. Before his hand could reach her neck, a hand came out of nowhere and halted his advance.

"Woah," the man yelped, stumbling back. Guess that answered his question as to whether or not she was alive. The girl looked up at him with dark eyes, her curly hair billowed underneath her. His grip settled on her shoulders and he slowly helped her sit up. "Miss, are you alright?" Katherine didn't answer him. "Miss?" She sighed, already annoyed at his pestering.

"I'm fine," Katherine stood, dusting herself off. "I've always wondered the appeal of this. . ." The man's eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, what do you mean?" Katherine shrugged off his question.

"Bearing your soul to a stranger. I mean, what the hell is he thinking?"

"Miss?" The more she talked, the more the guy began to question her sanity. Did she happen to escape from a nearby mental facility?

"Yet here I am, trying out Damon's roadside therapy." Katherine rolled her eyes. His influence came about her in the strangest ways. Then she shifted her attention to her victim. "You see," Katherine paused, "what's your name?"

"It's Darius," he replied, still confused.

"You see Darius, I have a bit of a problem involving a boy. Well, I wouldn't call him a boy considering he's almost a two-hundred-year-old vampire that I turned." The man's eyes popped out of this skull, and he began to slowly back himself towards his car. Katherine looked into his eyes confidently, compelling him, "Don't move or make a sound." Satisfied at his lack of response, she continued with her monologue. "Now, back to my problem. This guy won't give into me anymore; it used to be so easy." Katherine's smile fell quickly, and her jaw clenched. "But now that he's wrapped around my doppelganger's little fingers, he won't give me the time of day.  
It won't sink through that unbelievably thick head of his that he'll always be mine. He was mine _first_. Damon doesn't realize that I've been doing everything for him. If he learned how to think with the right head, he might've figured it out already." Katherine scoffed, rolling her eyes. "The minute I came back to this town, I told everyone who would listen that it would always be Stefan, his brother. Tell me this, Darius, if I was truly in love with Stefan, why would I paint a target on his back like that for all of my enemies? I wouldn't. Why? Because I'm _smarter than that_ ," Katherine growled, whirling on her heels to look into the dense forest surrounding them. "I had a plan. He was supposed to wait a little longer until it was done. Then we would've been safe. We could've—" she broke off with an exasperated sigh and clenched her jaw once more, turning back to Darius with dark, predatory eyes. "This was stupid."

Katherine stalked an inch closer to him, smelling the way his heartbeat quickened impossibly faster. The vampire was still angry, but all of that emotion was morphing into one that was much stronger and harder to control.

Bloodlust.

The veins around her eyes began to show, much to the horror of Darius. "This chat hasn't been very helpful, Darius. Unfortunately for you, you happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
This'll draw attention to me," Katherine couldn't take her eyes off of his thrumming pulse point, "but I'm absolutely famished."

With a lunge, she was on him, sinking her fangs into his neck.

He couldn't make a sound.

He couldn't move.

He died quickly, and so did the dozens of people that came after him.

Katherine Pierce was out for blood, and she was insatiable.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what else you guys want to see; I take prompts :-)**

 **~Shay**


	9. Shattered Hearts (Datherine)

**Prompt: What if Katherine actually preferred Damon all along? (Companion piece to chapter 2) This occurs when Damon and Katherine are in the Boarding house in the second season when Damon promises that he'll forget that last century without her if she says she loves him _._**

 **Pairing: Datherine**

 **Characters: Damon, Katherine, Stefan (mentioned)**

 **Rating: T ( two people making out)**

 **Words: 930**

 **Disclaimer: Ayyyyyyyyyy everybody! I don't own TVD!**

 **AN: God this one-shot gives me so much anguish. I love and hate it. I hate it only because it deals with "unrequited" love, kinda, and those kinds of stories always make me feel so angst-y. If ya know what I mean . . .**

 **Anyways, I promise this won't kill you with sadness if you read it. Hope you enjoy. BTW: If you didn't catch it earlier, this is a companion piece to the second chapter of _TVD Drabbles_. Feel free to go back and refresh your memory. **

**Alright, enough rambling. Let the reading commence!**

* * *

Her fingers curled into that familiar raven hair of his— _had it gotten shorter?_ –and used her grip to yank him ever so closer to her, making theirs lips collide together with an audible _smack_. Katherine's hands wandered his body on autopilot, mapping every new contour and crevice of his body since the last time she'd felt him; he was a human at the time. It had been 145 years since then, and she refused to waste a single glorious second of being pressed tightly against him. In Katherine's opinion, the only thing that could make the shared experience better was more skin to skin contact, and that was a simple solution; she tore open his shirt, the buttons of his black button down flying all over the place as she took in the sight of him. Becoming a vampire had done him wonders, she decided with an audible groan and pressed herself back against his hard chest from her crushed position against the wall.

God she missed this—dare she say it—she missed _him_. No one had ever managed to get under the skin of Katherine Pierce, until she met him. After being without him for so long, the feeling of his hands leaving trails of fire in their wake was absolute heaven. It was amazing how he managed to make her lose her mind with the simplest of touches.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, Katherine Pierce had a secret. One that would get this man in front of her killed if it was ever disclosed. Contrary to what she told everyone who'd listen, it had never been Stefan. It had always been his brother.

Katherine Pierce was in love with Damon Salvatore, and it was perhaps the hardest burden she'd ever had to bear.

She couldn't tell him the truth knowing that it would get his hopes up for a future with her. If she told him that she loved him, he'd never be able to let her go, and that's what she needed him to do. The thought of him not loving her was agonizing, but it had to be done. They couldn't be together, not with the threat of Klaus still looming over her head. If the hybrid ever found out about it, Damon would be dead within the hour…or perhaps not. Katherine had a feeling he would draw it out, torture the raven-haired vampire in ways that he could only dream of doing to Katherine. Klaus would inflict all the pain in the world on him in his vengeance for her betrayal. He'd shown no mercy with her family, so why would he do so with Damon?

So for now, she would stick to staying in the moment, watching him from afar to keep him safe, all the while wishing she could be by his side every step of the way. It was no surprise to anyone that Katherine was a selfish person, but, unbeknownst to them, when it came to her blue-eyed vampire, she couldn't find it in herself to be selfish with him.

"Okay," Damon gasped against her throat, "wait. Brief pause." _Why the hell did he have to interrupt this moment?_ She knew that as soon as they stopped, the likeliness of them continuing would be slim to none. Katherine pushed him off of her until he stood a little less than a yard in front of her. She needed the space to think clearly and to not let feeling cloud her judgement. "I have a question," Damon began. "Answer it, and it's back to fireworks and rocket's red glare." He paused to chuckle briefly. "Answer it right, and I'll forget the last 145 years I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything, and we can start over. This can be our defining moment because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity." Damon halved the distance between them until he stood directly in front of her, "I just need the truth, just once." She steeled herself, trying to prepare herself for the inevitable.

"Stop," Katherine's hand was drawn to his chest, pressing firmly to keep him from moving any further. She wasn't sure she'd have the courage to break him if he got any closer. "I already know your question. And its answer." The feeling of his hand caressing her cheek so affectionately brought warmth to her chest, yet she grew colder than ever before as the lies passed her lips, "The truth is, I've never loved you. It was always Stefan." _Liar_ , her subconscious mocked as it also wept.

As she looked into his eyes, she could see his hope and his heart shattering into miniscule fragments, and could feel hers do the same, mirroring his pain. But she couldn't let the pain show, and that blank mask that had kept her alive for half a millennium molded perfectly into place. She removed his hand, watching as he grew numb with emotional overload. She'd never come so close to flipping her switch in that moment than ever before. The pain she felt was nearly unbearable, crippling in its weight.

Then Katherine left, leaving only the shattered remains of her heart behind her once again. Only this time, she'd probably lost all chance with him for good.

* * *

 **Soooooooo . . . hate me? Yeah, like I mentioned earlier, SO ANGST-Y. If you leave me an extra special review, I'll give these two a happy ending in one of the following chapters. ;-)**

 **Ahhhhh. Yes, you caught me. That was a BRIBE. And yeah, I'm not joking. Tell me you want a happy ending, and you'll get it. Anyways, I update this fic every Friday; I wish you all a happy weekend, and if you read my fic _A Vampire and a Nogitsune_ , I'm happy to say that I'll be updating sometime Sunday. Since I've put it out there, that means I have motivation to not disappoint those that have seen this little heads up. **

**Ya know, I just realized something. I'm curious to know if you guys actually read my Authors notes. Haha. If you do, more power to you. Maybe if I put important things in big capital letters you guys would be more likely to read these. Huh, now there's a thought. I'm gonna go put bribe in big caps right now. Maybe that'll get your attention. **

**Alrighty. It's time for me to shut up and for you guys to start reading whatever other fic that's next on your list. Adios muchachos. Ojala que ustedes tienen una buena fin de semana.**

 **~Shay**


	10. Smile (Carenzo)

**Prompt: Always there, yours.**

 **Pairing: Carenzo, one sided Steroline.**

 **Characters: Caroline, Enzo, Stefan (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Damon (mentioned).**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words 702 (I know, short...)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TVD**

 **A/N: 'Ello everyone! How've ya been? Cuz I've been stressed out. Luckily writing is an amazing outlet for that kind of stuff right? Anyways, hope you like the chapter! Happy reading.**

* * *

"He's not worth your tears, gorgeous," Enzo's voice came from Caroline's right. It was pitch black in her hiding spot, but she could still see perfectly. Vampirism has its perks.

"Go away Enzo," Caroline murmured lowly. Her voice was rough due to the violent sobs that had wracked her body earlier on.

"No can do love," Enzo chided. "I'm not one to walk away when things get tough." He watched another tear roll down Caroline's face. "Unlike Ste—"

"Don't you dare say that name!" Caroline snapped. Enzo raised his hands in a show of surrender and moved to sit down a couple feet away from her, directly in front of Caroline. She ignored him, knowing that nothing would deter him if he had a mind to it.

"What do you want?" the blonde finally sighed. Through the curtain of silky tresses, Caroline saw him smile wryly.

"To stop a pretty girl from crying over a guy who doesn't deserve it," Enzo uttered bluntly.

Caroline threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly, "What makes you think that he doesn't deserve it?" Enzo set his jaw and was suddenly right next to her, staring down at her, on his knees.

"Stefan's too blinded by his past epic romance with Elena. He'll never stop comparing whoever new girl that hangs on his arm to Elena. In doing so, he's missed every opportunity to notice what's been in front of him for so long." Enzo growled, rolling his eyes at his best friend's, Damon's, stupid brother. "Stefan's a blithering idiot. I'm surprised he's even made it this far in his life with how blind he is."

"Stefan's kind and loyal." Caroline argued. "He's been an amazing friend." Caroline reminisced the times he'd helped her overcome the quirks of a newly turned vampire. Without him, she surely wouldn't have made it out alive.

"Exactly my point," Enzo agreed. "All he sees is a willing friend. Not one of the greatest gifts on this Earth." Enzo's hand caressed her face softly, eyeing her carefully. "God, he's a fool." The breath in Caroline's throat hitched. She can't say that she'd ever seen _that look_ on Enzo before. It was one of fierce protection and held something beneath it, looking almost tender.

"Yeah, well, he's not the first." Caroline cut through the moment.

"Then they're all idiots." Enzo replied simply, scoffing. "As of now, my hope for the human male population has dwindled to nothing." Moments passed in silence until Caroline laughed. It was light and brief, but a laugh nonetheless. It made Enzo's lips quirk up genuinely when he saw a light fill her eyes momentarily before it disappeared into their depths once more. He vowed to himself that he'd have it returned. Caroline needed to shine like a bright star. The whole world needed people like her, more Caroline's to light their worlds.

Enzo always knew how to make Caroline smile, and that's one of the things she valued most about him. Despite whatever she was feeling—happy, sad, depressed—he could accomplish it like no other.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled softly. It was weak, and the hurt she still felt was brimming beneath the surface, but a smile was a smile. Enzo shrugged.

"Anything for you, gorgeous." Enzo promised. "I'll always be there for you, and I'll be yours when you're ready for that too." Caroline had to look away from his intense gaze. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing at all. "Well," Enzo cleared his throat. "What is it that you women always have to have after a breakup? Ice cream, right? How about I go buy you a pint and we can go talk elsewhere." He glanced around him with distaste. "Even for me, this place is a little . . . dark."

Caroline smiled again and nodded, suddenly grateful for the company and took his proffered hand. Maybe she shouldn't mope so harshly over Stefan. Whatever they had was gone before it had even begun. Perhaps now she could allow herself to see what's been right there in front of her all this time.

When Caroline's fingers intertwined with Enzo's, she knew she'd made the right choice.

* * *

 **A/N: What'd ya think? To be honest, I don't really see a lot of Caroline x Enzo stories, so I thought I'd try one out. I enjoyed writing Enzo; I think I'll have to do more of him. ;-)**

 **Tell me what other pairings you guys wanna see, k? I'll admit I've been running low on inspiration lately sooooooo, apologies if this sucked. And reviews filled with ideas would be ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Hiccups (Delena)

**Prompt:** **Imagine your OTP hanging out one day when suddenly Person A gets the hiccups. Person B tries to help Person A by doing all those tricks they read on the internet. None of them work or Person A. Person B suddenly has an idea, and tells Person A that they know how they can stop their hiccups. Person A gets excited, and asks what it is. Person B smiles, and kisses Person A. After they kiss, Person A realizes that their hiccups disappeared.**

 **Pairing: Delena**

 **Characters: Damon, Elena, Stefan (mentioned), Katherine (mentioned).**

 **Rating: K**

 **Words: 1,521**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TVD, but I do own this computer.**

 **A/N: Hope y'all enjoy! Have a great weekend guys, and for those of you with exams coming up, GOOD LUCK! I know I'll need a shit ton of it.**

* * *

"How the hell is it possible for a _vampire_ to get the hiccups?" Elena bemoaned, plopping down onto the couch with her limbs spread around her lazily. _Hiccup_. There it sounded again for the hundredth time.

"You're usually the exception to the rules Elena," Damon chuckled, "so accept it already."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Elena grumbled. Damon smirked and turned back to his laptop screen. He was trying to help Elena get rid of her hiccups. As cute as she looked with a pout on her face, he knew that if she spent another hour with the hiccups, she'd explode. He typed into google: _How do you get rid of the hiccups?_ He clicked on the first link to pop up.

"Here we go," Damon announced, looking down at the list of top ten ways for people to get rid of their hiccups. If one of these didn't work, he'd have a miserable girlfriend on his hands, and an upset Elena made for a nasty Damon. "Number one, hold your breath." Damon rolled his eyes. He could've told her that one. It was the most cliché and had about a fifty-fifty chance of success.

"We already tried that one," Elena pointed out.

"Well, do it again." Damon ordered. "A second go won't hurt anything." So, Elena did. Ten seconds later, Elena stopped holding her breath. Damon raised an eyebrow, a smile beginning to grow across his lips, "Did it work?" Elena opened her mouth to answer. _Hiccup._

"Guess not." Elena said. "Next." Damon looked down at the second suggestion on the list.

"Put a pinch of sugar underneath your tongue." Damon furrowed his eyebrows. _What?_ Never heard that one before. Elena plopped off the couch, zoomed into the kitchen and back out in two seconds flat.

"Fingers crossed this works," Elena prayed and placed the sugar beneath her tongue. The brunette's face scrunched up. She wasn't expecting the strange texture. "How long do I do this?" The words came out funky due to the substance in her mouth, but Damon still managed to understand her.

"Doesn't say," Damon replied matter-of-factly. "Try waiting until the sugar dissolves or something." Elena nodded her agreement, letting her eyes shut peacefully while she waited it out.

Waiting for the sugar to dissolve would take a while, so Damon stood and poured himself a glass of Bourbon for the wait. Once he was back in his seat besides Elena, he began scrolling through the messages on his phone.

Stefan had sent him a couple photos of himself and Katherine together in Athens and in Greece. Stefan said that he and the elder doppelganger would be off to Italy next. Damon smiled. He was happy to see his brother happy. Stefan had always been the one to sacrifice everything for the ones he loved, but for once he was doing something out of his own self-interest. He was traveling the world with the love of his life. He couldn't wait for the day he would whisk Elena away from Mystic Falls and do the same. As cliché as it sounds, he couldn't wait to kiss her atop the Eiffel tower, to take her places she'd only dreamed of going as a child, to show her the world as if it was in her own hands and experience it all with her.

His eyes shot to Elena, as they always did when he thought about her, a soft smile on his face. Feeling his gaze on her, Elena opened her eyes to stare at him in return, blue orbs locked on brown.

 _Hiccup_.

Elena pouted. "Dang it!"

"You almost lasted three minutes this time," Damon tried to be optimistic, something that typically had no part in his personality. Elena grimaced, ran back to the kitchen, and spat out the sugar into the kitchen sink.

"Next," Elena called as she took her seat.

"Gargle with ice water," Damon said, flashing out of the parlor to get her a glass of iced water. "Here you go." He offered her the drink.

"Thanks." She threw back a gulp and gargled. After a minute, Elena hiccupped again, nearly choking on the water in the process. "Next," she sputtered. Damon gently patted her back to rid the water from her lungs.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mhmm," Elena hummed. Damon turned back to his screen.

"Stick out your tongue," he read aloud and rolled his eyes again. Why did these methods have to seem so stupid? If this worked, he'd be shocked.

Just like Damon predicted, it didn't work. He could see Elena growing frustrated, and he couldn't blame her. Her hiccups were starting to get to him too.

"Breathe into a paper bag." Damon voiced the fifth method on the list. "It's a good thing Bon Bon ordered Chinese food yesterday." He pulled a small paper bag off the coffee table and handed it to Elena. "Here you go, baby." Elena got to work, breathing deeply in and out into the bag. _Hiccup_. Another deep breath from Elena. _Hiccup_. _Hiccup._ "That failed tremendously." Damon observed.

"Definitely," Elena groaned. _Hiccup_. "What else?"

"Try sucking on a lemon." Damon proposed. He cut a slice of lemon in the kitchen and handed it off to her when she joined him. Elena's face immediately puckered when the sour fruit hit her tongue. Damon chuckled, resisting the urge to kiss her. Unfortunately, the lemon failed too.

 _Hiccup_.

"Next."

"Bring your knees to your chest and hug them for two minutes." Damon read off another. He set a timer on is phone once she got in position. She didn't even last a minute before the next cycle of hiccups hit her.

Elena sighed exasperatedly. _Hiccup. Hiccup._

Damon took that as a cue and went to a different website. "Cover your mouth with your hand." Elena glared at him. That wasn't going to work. Damon searched for another. "Plug your ears for twenty to thirty seconds." Elena tried it. The method lasted longer than the previous, but the result was the same. _Hiccup._

"None of this is working," Elena complained.

"You don't say," Damon chimed sarcastically. Elena stood.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, and when I return, I hope you've found something promising." She left. Scrolling to the bottom of the site page, Damon found something new. A mischievous grin formed on his face. He could do that; it could be fun—well, until Elena killed him afterward. A strategy formed in his mind.

Five minutes later, Elena returned from her bathroom break to find the kitchen empty. She checked the parlor. Again, there was no sign of Damon. A creak sounded to her right. A couple moments later, it came from above. _What the hell?_

"Damon?" Elena called. Silence. She walked around the Boarding House, ducking into different rooms in search of her boyfriend because there was no way he'd leave her hanging like this.

After checking Damon's bedroom again, she decided to make her way back to the kitchen. She was thirsty and in need of a blood bag. Just as she rounded the corner after descending the stairs, a grotesque figure darted at her. Elena screamed, hand darting up to cover her mouth. A couple seconds later, _hiccup_.

"Damn it!" A familiar voice griped from behind the mask. "I really thought this one would work."

"D-Damon?" Elena gasped. Ripping the mask away from his face, Damon's head quickly popped free, smirking down at her.

"In the flesh," he replied. His head snapped to the side as a _crack_ sounded throughout the hall. Elena had slapped him. "Ouch." He rubbed at his face to soothe the ache.

"What is wrong with you?" Elena still had a hand to her chest, calming the racing muscle beneath.

"Scaring you was on the list." Damon explained. Elena shook her head.

"Of course it was." Elena removed the fallen strands out of her face. "What now? I'm never going to get rid of these hiccups." Damon frowned, disliking her defeated tone. She was genuinely upset. It made him wish he could just—

Wait.

A light bulb had gone off in Damon's brain.

"I know how to stop your hiccups." He announced seriously. Elena looked up at him, excited.

"Really? What?" She asked quickly. Damon smiled, leaned down, and kissed her square across the lips. Elena, surprised, could do nothing but kiss him back. Kissing Damon was always both new and familiar. New in that their kisses were always as good as the first as if she was experiencing that moment all over again. Damon's kisses could take Elena's mind off of everything and anything. It was familiar in that it was the same dance each and every time. The tempo may be different, but the taste and feeling it gave her was all the same.

Wonderful. Warm. Thrilling.

"What was that for?" Elena asked him curiously. "Not that I'm complaining." It took a minute to realize that they'd been kissing for quite a while.

Before Damon had even opened his mouth, Elena knew the answer. A wide smile showing teeth graced her face.

Her hiccups were gone.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that wasn't too bad! REMEMBER I TAKE REQUESTS. Until next Friday readers. Make sure to leave a wonderful review. Au revoir!**


	12. Stressed (Steroline)

**Prompt:** **Person A is panicking or freaking out about something that's no big deal and won't stop talking about it to B. Person B is chill and listening to Person A rant while making a dessert and putting whipped cream on it. Person B then decides to spray a little bit of the whipped cream in A's mouth to cut them off mid-sentence and tell them to calm down.**

 **Pairing: Steroline**

 **Characters: Stefan, Caroline**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 680 (Short and sweet)**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own TVD, peeps.**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy! Enjoy the weekend; I know I will. If any of you read my other stories, chill out. I've had exams, which made me push back my writing schedule. I promise that I'll update soon. Maybe even this weekend (fingers crossed). Anyways, if you glance below at the next line, you'll see I've got another one-shot for you. :-)**

* * *

Caroline was stressed out. Her and Stefan's wedding was less than a month away and there was still so much to do. Currently, the blonde paced around the table in the kitchen. Papers and seemingly every catalogue imaginable littered the wooden surface; so much so that you could hardly see the surface of it. If it weren't for Stefan using the counters to chop up whatever veggies and herbs he needed for dinner, she'd probably be using the counter space as well.

Why did there have to be so much variety of napkin designs? ( _I know—what the fuck?_ ) At the same time, there wasn't enough. Out of the dozens she'd looked at, not one matched Caroline and Stefan's wedding theme. If only Elena or Bonnie or both were there. They would be helpful in this awful decision making.

Caroline took it better than most brides though. The peppy blonde was in her element and most of the time knew exactly what she wanted. Except this time, they didn't have what Caroline wanted. The blonde chucked the catalogue across the kitchen, narrowly missing Stefan's head in the process. It's a good thing he's a vampire, right? Before the thing could hit the ground, Stefan was across the hardwood floors in a blink, catching the glossy pages by the corner. Stefan raised a brow at her.

"I'm sorry," Caroline huffed.

"It's okay," Stefan replied, opening the lid of the trashcan to throw away the catalogue.

"No don't!" She cried, wide eyed. His fingers froze, holding on tightly before it could drop.

"What?"

"I'm still using that," The blonde shrugged sheepishly.

"And yet you threw it across the room because . . ."

"Because I'm stressed! Okay?" Caroline griped. "Our wedding day is coming so quickly, the days just seem to be flying by, and I feel like I've barely gotten anything done." Stefan immediately went to protest. She was doing an amazing job as their coordinator. No one else could've possibly done things as quickly as Caroline could; they weren't exactly given a lot of time to begin with.

"Caroline," Stefan called calmly. He could tell she was about to go into a long, stress-induced rant, something he was frequently subjected to—more than he'd like to admit.

"It's just there's so little time—" Caroline hyperventilated. Oh Christ . . .

"Caroline," he tried again, finally turning away from the dessert he'd been preparing to look at her.

"—and I just don't know how I'm going to get this all done and—mmmmph!" Caroline was cut off as Stefan sprayed whip cream down her throat. After spluttering for a moment and choking down the whip cream, Caroline rounded on Stefan angrily.

"What—" It was a pair of lips that cut her off this time. Long moments passed as Stefan kissed the younger vampire senseless, silencing the worries in her head. Once he pulled away, it took Caroline a second to regain her bearings. She was at the Salvatore Boarding house. She was in the kitchen with Stefan. She was trying to tell Stefan that, wait…what was she talking about again?

"Calm down Caroline," Stefan chuckled, cupping her cheek affectionately, "we'll figure out this whole shebang together. Just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll get right on it." The wedding! Yes, that's what she was going on and on about.

"Okay," Caroline let loose a deep breath with her eyes fluttered shut, "I'm calm." Confidence filled her. She was _Caroline Forbes,_ and if anyone was able to get this done, it'd be her. The blonde then turned on her heel to flitter out of the room.

"Where're you going?" Stefan asked, raising an eyebrow. Caroline paused.

"I've got a wedding to plan."

Stefan's gaze, riddled with confusion, wandered from the large pile of catalogues on the table and back to the door she'd just exited from. His fiancé was a whirlwind.

Stefan never knew what to expect with her. With Caroline at his side, life was good. Strange at times and definitely dangerous, but good.

* * *

 **How'd it go? Terrible . . . Okay . . . Like I said earlier, I'll try to update my other stories soon. Until next time, readers.**


	13. 1864 (Delena)

**Prompt: 1864 Delena**

 **Pairing: Delena**

 **Characters: Damon, Elena, Stefan (mentioned), Katherine (mentioned).**

 **Rating: M (Yeah, RATED THIS WAY FOR A REASON)**

 **Words: 1,513**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Diaries. Thank god for that, right? It probably wouldn't have turned out nearly as good as it did in the show!**

 **A/N: HEEEEEEY! How're you all? Good? Terrible? In between? Yeah, I completely understand. My week has been an absolute nightmare. JUST FINISHED MY LAST EXAM TODAY! You know what that means . . . I can update my stories!**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Be quiet!" Elena giggled, pressing a finger to Damon's parted lips. Damon's smile grew wider, and he flipped the back over on the bed so that he lay on top of her. "Think of the scandal that would arise should someone happen upon you in my bedroom.  
Especially with both of us in such a state of undress." Damon's cheeks morphed into a light pink, but he remained undeterred.

"I can't help it," Damon murmured, eyes glittering. "You drive me to madness Elena Pierce. You make me wish I could spend every waking moment with you in my arms." Elena smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him into a sweet kiss.

"There is nothing I would like more," Elena agreed, smiling. "Unfortunately, the rest of society would have to disagree."

"I do not care for those gossiping fools," Damon replied, kissing her nose. "If loving you was a crime, I would gladly face punishment." Warmth flooded her chest as if she sat by the crackling fire within the Salvatores' estate which seemed to always be ablaze this chilly time of year. Elena liked spending the majority of the winter season within the household, finding every hidden nook and cranny to have private, stolen moments with Damon.

She enjoyed the way his fingers danced across her cheek softly, caressing her like she was something sacred, like she was something that was meant to be worshiped. If it was even possible, Elena fell for Damon even more. He was never so sweet to anyone else, which is why whenever he let down his defenses and allowed himself to act this bare and vulnerable, Elena felt special.

Unable to fathom the depths of his affections and at a loss for words, Elena did the only thing she could do in that moment; the vampire flipped Damon over onto his back, straddling him, and kissed him firmly, showing him that she matched his feelings in every way. They could've been kissing for minutes or hours, neither would've noticed; all else faded into the background. Elena felt him harden beneath her and shivered in anticipation, feeling her own want begin to drip down her thighs. Damon forced his tongue into her mouth, mimicking the motions he wished to do to another delectable part of her body. His fingers met her core, and he groaned at the feel of her slippery skin. He lined himself up with her core, the tip prodding at her entrance, before she slid down onto him.

The sound of panting, muffled moans, and the sliding of flesh against flesh filled the air. With every passing moment, the silk sheets churned around them in response to every swish and downward thrust of her hips. As Elena reached her peak, a forbidden want arose within her, turning her eyes red and releasing her fangs. She wanted to bite him.

No.

Elena _needed_ to bite him. The urge was so strong it couldn't simply be labeled as a want.

The blood pumped through his veins rapidly, his cheeks were flushed with it, and his skin was slick with sweat. His blood sang to her when they made love, nearly impossible to resist.

But she held back as she always did, throwing her head back to relieve herself of the temptation of that mouthwatering, throbbing pulse point. But her torment had yet to end because Damon had chosen that moment to flip Elena onto her back, his need to take control rearing its head, so that he could quicken their pace. The new angle had her toes curling as she wrapped her legs around his waist. But the pleasure didn't do much in helping her resist. If anything, it made it much worse. Every emotion in her body—the love, the lust, the pleasure—melded into one primary emotion: bloodlust.

Her head lay in the crook of his neck, inches away from the area that called to her. Damon felt the way she tensed and stopped his ministrations on her neck to look her in the eyes. It was then that he caught a glimpse of her vampire visage, and he immediately caught on. Blue eyes shifted a shade darker, like glowing sapphires.

"Bite me," he uttered huskily.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked hesitantly, though her defenses were already crumbling as she leaned towards his neck. She already knew his answer before he'd uttered the words through the way he grew impossibly harder within her. Her bite turned him on.

" _Please_." She was helpless to deny him.

Elena's fangs cut through his skin like scissors against paper. The minute his blood hit her tongue, she hurtled over the edge, continuing to drink from him as she rode out the aftershocks.

As for Damon, he expected pain, and he braced himself for it. All he felt was a pinprick against his neck, and a couple seconds later, he was hit by pleasure. Some form of connection seemed to form between the both of them in this state. It was like every feeling in Damon's body heightened, every nerve ending was singing. It was like nothing he ever felt before. Was this what it felt like for a vampire? He wanted to drag Elena's body into himself and hold her in this way forever. After the next couple pulls of his blood, Damon could hold himself back no further.

He came. Hard.

Elena took a couple more gulps of his blood before she pulled away, panting, and leaned her full weight on his body. Her ear landed atop his bare chest and she found comfort in the quick thumping of his heart. He was alive; she hadn't hurt him.

Elena smiled, relieved.

"Wow," Damon breathed in awe. "You didn't tell me it would feel like _that_." Elena shrugged, laughing lightly as she brought her head up to look him in the eyes.

"It never came up." Elena glanced down at the wound on his neck and frowned. Blood dripped down his neck, slowly creating a crimson trail heading towards his collarbone.

"What?" Damon's eyebrows furrowed, feeling her gaze on his neck. His hand moved to touch the bite and winced slightly when his fingers came in contact with it.

"I can heal that," Elena prompted, biting into her wrist swiftly and held it out to them. "As you might have heard from Stefan, vampire blood can heal almost anything." Damon nodded, looking at it hesitantly.

"You do not have to do this," Elena said.

"No," Damon said, grabbing her wrist before she could pull it back any further. "If I am to join you in eternity as a vampire, I will have to get used to this."

"Do not turn for the sole purpose of being with me, Damon," Elena chided softly, feeling his lips close around the cut on her wrist. Damon hummed in response and lifted his head to gaze at her, letting go of her arm. He licked his lips to rid the remanence of the taste—rich and coppery.

"Why not? I love you. I will always love you, Elena. Isn't that enough?" Damon inquired.

"No." Elena shook her head. "I need you to really think this all through. You would turn into a vampire, meaning you would have to hurt other humans to survive. That's not something to take lightly, and I do not want you to regret any of this after you have turned." Elena bit her lip, finishing quietly. "I cannot have you resenting me for it too. I would loathe myself forever." She felt his warm breath fan across her bare shoulder as he sighed.

"I would like to see the world." Damon admitted after a thoughtful pause. "Even more so with you by my side."

Elena's eyes brightened. "That can be arranged."

"What of Stefan?" Damon asked. "Could he come too?"

Elena smirked, "Katherine has that all covered. I am sure he would be delighted to accompany us." Suddenly shivering from the sudden cold breeze, Damon jumped up to close the window, locking it into place. He returned to the bed a second later beside Elena, tugging the covers over their bodies. "Where do you suppose we go first?"

"Paris," Damon grinned cheekily. "I plan to kiss you by the Eiffel Tower."

"How cliché," Elena chuckled, eyes falling shut as she snuggled up against him. She yawned.

"You tired?" Damon smirked. "I must have worn you out." Elena lightly smacked his shoulder, much to his amusement. "I guess that means, off to bed then." He reluctantly moved to pull on his trousers and flee back to his own bed chambers, but Elena stopped him.

"Stay 'til the morning." She requested.

"Someone could see us," Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Then I will compel them to forget about it," Elena grumbled. "Perk of being a vampire. Now hush, and hold me."

Damon smiled, wrapping his strong arm around her body to bring her back flush with his chest. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **How'd I do? Honestly, I don't write that much smut for a couple reasons: a) I suck at it and b) _I suck at it_. That's that. Anyways, hope you guys have a great weekend. Avoir un bon week-end. (Yep, totally just google translated that, so if it's wrong, blame the internet.)**


	14. Just Her Luck (Katholine)

**Prompt: Soulmate mark AU. Femslash.**

 **Pairing: Katholine**

 **Characters: Katherine, Caroline, Salvatores (mentioned), Elena (mentioned).**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 1,092**

 **Disclaimer: TVD is not mine.**

 **A/N: Hey readers! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a rather cliché move, the curly haired demon could admit, but it fit her style. Katherine Pierce was sneaky, cunning, and in order to facilitate these traits, certain precautions needed to be met. For one, it was the middle of the night. Katherine was perfectly safe under the cover of darkness; it was she who got to pick whether or not someone would see her.

"Miss Gilbert," a short, plump woman at the front desk called to the vampire, "visiting hours are over. Come back in the morning and then you can see your friend." Katherine smirked slightly, withholding from rolling her eyes. As if this puny human could control anything she did. She nearly scoffed at the thought.

"I'll just be a minute," Katherine simpered coolly, "You'll forget I was here once I leave." The woman repeated the words dully in a trance. Compulsion had its perks, and Katherine wasn't afraid to exploit every single one of them.

For a reason unbeknownst to her, Katherine found herself slowing down before she reached the hospital room of her intended target. Was there really a point of doing this now? There were so many other people to choose from, and so many other dramatic fashions that would just as easily piss off the Salvatores. So what made this blonde so special?

That's easy. Katherine liked the poetry that came along with choosing this particular person. It caused amusement to spark like a fuse within her. Her smirk was positively wicked illuminated by the pallid moonlight. The brunette forged on.

She was exactly the type of vampire to do a maneuver like this one—absolutely positively cruel.

Katherine walked purposefully into the stuffy hospital room, closing the curtain around them to give her, and a peacefully unaware Caroline, more privacy. A stray security camera would be no help in a situation like this. She could compel all the people she wanted, but if someone had digital evidence of a crime committed, that was much harder to erase.

Katherine tutted as she looked down at Caroline, Elena's, her doppelganger's, best friend. Such a tragedy. . . a complete waste of a pretty face.

To think that this could've been avoided too. But her boys just weren't going to listen to her, so she'd teach them a lesson for their asinine defiance.

No one messed with Katherine Pierce and got off scotch free.

The doppelganger smirked down at the helpless girl in her hospital gown, seemingly sleeping without a care in the world. Oh, it'd be her pleasure to disrupt that all right. She'd been forced to play it cool the last few days so that she did not draw attention to herself, more specifically, the Salvatore's attention. Now, she could exact her revenge, and Katherine was brimming with giddiness beneath the collected mask.

Without conscious thought, the brunette's eyes raked over Caroline's form; she was beautiful. It was almost a shame that she had to die. As Katherine's eyes skimmed over the blonde's wrist, she noticed something peeking out from beneath the tasteless gown that the nurses had dressed her in. Raising an eyebrow, Katherine slid the material aside with deft fingers to get a better glimpse.

It appeared to be a tattoo, but Katherine knew that it wasn't as simple as that. She could feel that there was something . . . supernatural about it. A peculiar energy seemed to radiate from it. The stranger part being that Katherine could physically feel it. That's never happened before.

Katherine was quick to discern that she was looking at Caroline's soulmark. She raised an eyebrow as she appraised the mark.

It was a peculiar sight to see one on a human.

The phenomenon was rare, but it did happen. It usually had something to do with the fact that her mate was already alive, and as she was born, she herself gained their mark as well. It's said that the marks call to one another when in the near vicinity to each other; this made it possible for the supernatural creature to ascertain their soulmate out of the human population.

So lost in her thoughts, Katherine failed to realize just why the mark was so dauntingly familiar. Resentment and anger exploded in her gut. What the hell?

Katherine growled aloud, eyes narrowing into slits. Caroline's mark was the very same one that rested on the back of her left shoulder; she was the blonde's soulmate. Well that's fucking great. Perfect timing, as usual. Katherine's own thoughts mocked her, and for the first time in decades, she was overridden by emotion.

Caroline woke as Katherine's rage reached its peak. _Damnit_. There was a time where she would've jumped for joy at this discovery, but she'd long since given up on finding her soulmate. Katherine had changed. She no longer looked upon the world with rose tinted glass and with innocence. Hardship had molded her into the person she was today, and that person wasn't going to fall over and accept this situation so easily. There was way too much going on in her life now. She didn't have time for a soulmate. Besides, right now, it was all about revenge.

 _The Salvatores need to pay._ With this in mind, the brunette pushed away all feeling.

"Hello Caroline," Katherine grinned wickedly, "I need you to deliver a message to the Salvatores for me."

"What?" Caroline's eyebrows furrowed as she groggily wiped her eyes. "Elena?" The blonde's voice was so sweet. It was like music to Katherine's ears. She yearned to hear it again. _Damnit_ , Katherine cursed again. She can't think like that.

Katherine tilted her head to the side, gazing down at Caroline calculativedly. "My name is Katherine. As for the Salvatores," Katherine paused, hesitant to go in for the kill, " _Game on_."

 _Just do it already_.

With that, Katherine snatched a pillow off the bed and pushed the pillow with her vampiric strength into Caroline's face, effectively suffocating the blonde. She watched numbly as Caroline struggled. Minutes passed and Katherine nearly let go of the blonde when an unbelievable feeling pooled in her gut. Eventually, Caroline fell limp, succumbing to her death.

Katherine ignored the mind-numbing pain that flared in her mark and strut out of the hospital, all the while ignoring the emotions that tried to push their way to the surface.

She would be seeing Caroline again.

The mantra keeping all the pain at bay played in her head over and over in a loop as she exited the hospital. _I shall see her again._

Soon _._

* * *

 **That was interesting to write. I can't say I've ever done this pairing before! It was refreshing though to try on a new pair. That sounded like I was referring to clothing, lol. Ah well, you know what I meant.**

 **Oh, and did I get Caroline x Katherine's ship name right? I think I randomly made it up after I finished writing this piece. Tell me what you think. Until next Friday peeps.**


	15. Just Her Luck Part II (Katholine)

**Prompt: Continuation of last chapter's soulmate mark AU.**

 **Pairing: Katholine**

 **Characters: Katherine, Caroline, Salvatores (mentioned), Klaus (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Bonnie (mentioned).**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 2,939**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Katherine smirked.

She wasn't completely sure how the blonde had succeeded in what so many others have failed to do—namely the Salvatore Brothers. Caroline had found the location of her 'borrowed' house that she'd be using during her stay in Mystic Falls, for the time being. The vampire could hear Caroline pacing out on her front porch as if she was contemplating entering or running back the way she came. The deep breaths—a clear effort to calm herself—and the quickened low beat of her heart was a telltale.

To put it simply, Katherine was entirely amused of her blonde soulmate.

A couple more minutes passed. Katherine continued painting her nails a startling red, nearly a shade darker than crimson. She shifted on the comfy couch where she lay sprawled, reaching for the bottle of nail polish that lay stiffly on the dark coffee table made of an expensive cherry wood. After dipping the brush back into the polish, Katherine started on her ring finger. She was almost finished with her second hand. Eight of her fingers were adorned with crimson, like she'd used them to slash people's throats. The elder vampire could still hear Caroline pacing outside; although, what was once amusing began to grate on her nerves.

"Do you plan to stay out there all day," Katherine drawled aloud. She didn't talk loudly since she knew the girl would hear her either way, but the sound of her voice still managed to cut through the silence like a sharpened blade—quick and easy. Much to her satisfaction, she heard Caroline's steps falter. The blonde's breath hitched as she came to a halt. "Well?" Katherine rolled her eyes, having still not gotten a response.

Caroline coughed lightly, unnecessarily. The gesture was both adorable and annoying. Katherine refused to acknowledge the first emotion.

The heavy front door swung open silently, and Caroline finally entered the house. Using her new advance in hearing, she followed the gentle puffs of Katherine's breath and found her in what looked to be the living room; a large flat screen TV was hooked up to the wall to her left. All of the furniture was in some way curved towards it, making it the centerpiece of the room. Katherine sat smack dab in the middle of it all. One jean-clad leg was propped up on the armrest while the other hung off the couch and onto the floor idly. The scene was so tranquil, a contradiction to Caroline's very own emotional state.

Caroline's plan once she'd found Katherine was to confront her. She needed to know why the brunette killed her. But the minute she stepped across the threshold, all words escaped her. Her sudden boost in confidence was gone, sucked out of her by the enigmatic vampire laying carelessly on that stupid couch with that stupid tiny smirk on her face. Well, actually, it was kind of cute. Katherine's apparent amusement shot a thrill through Caroline and her lips itched to twitch up into its own smile. Seeing which path her mind was going down, once again, the blonde nearly smacked herself in the head. _What is wrong with you! Brain, aren't you supposed to be on my side?_

"Hi," Caroline greeted lamely. This time, Katherine didn't bother restraining her emotions. She chuckled.

"Hello baby vamp," Katherine returned, looking up at her briefly from her now finished nails. The elder doppelganger shook her hands briskly, air drying the polish. Caroline couldn't take her eyes off of the other vampire. At the reminder of her newly undead status, a surge of anger knocked the wind out of Caroline.

"Why did you do this to me?" She spat blindly. Katherine raised an eyebrow at the fierceness that the blonde displayed. She liked it. It showed her that Caroline wasn't afraid to fight back, despite the fact that Katherine could probably snap her in half without even trying.

"The Salvatores needed to be taught a lesson," Katherine shrugged. "Don't take it too personally, blondie." Caroline was seeing red.

" _Don't take it personally_." The blonde seethed. "You _killed_ me." Now it was Katherine's turn to get irritated.

"Don't pretend like I didn't do you a favor," Katherine growled. Caroline took a determined step forward, getting into the other's personal space.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Caroline frowned.

Katherine shook her head slowly. "Have you thought about where you'll be in a few years, Caroline?" The blonde was confused at the sudden change in subject. She didn't care for the deviation. This was just another manipulation to get out of answering her questions. Before she could voice this, she caught the glint in the vampire's eyes. _Go along with it._

"College," Caroline said simply. Katherine nodded, guessing as such.

"Just as I thought, and don't you want to know how that'll end?" Katherine continued on without waiting for the girl's answer. "Once you're finished with college, you're going to return right back here to Mystic Falls, probably open up a business using your shiny new degree. After a few years, you'll meet some guy, settle down, maybe have a couple kids and remain in this little town for the rest of your life." Caroline started to argue back.

"That's not—" Katherine interrupted her.

"To some, that sounds nice. But you? You'll be miserable." Katherine broke harshly. "You're not made for that kind of life, Caroline."

"Then what sort of life am I made for, mysterious vampire who has all the answers?" Caroline droned sarcastically.

"Something extraordinary," Katherine whispered lowly, gazing at the cream-colored wall behind the girl. She didn't feel comfortable looking into the blonde's eyes at the moment. Caroline was speechless; she wasn't expecting the elder vampire's response. Caroline had been called a lot of things in her lifetime: shallow, vain, selfish, but never something as significant as what Katherine had told her. "I gave you the chance to break out of the loop that your ancestors passed down to you. _That_ is your favor." Caroline wasn't sure how to respond to that, so her nervous blabbing mouth took over.

"Damon said I wouldn't make it," Caroline uttered and specified when she caught Katherine shifting her head to the side in confusion, "as a vampire." Katherine rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Of course you will," Katherine murmured, staring intently down at her freshly painted nails, inspecting them for any flaws.

"What makes you say that?" The blonde wasn't sure why she asked, but her gut told her that it would pave way for the answer to her questions. Questions that Katherine refused to answer through her subtle manipulation.

"Because you're mine," Katherine commented offhandedly. Caroline's eyes snapped up to look at the elder vampire's face. Unexpected warmth filled her chest. _What the hell is wrong with you? She killed you, remember._

"No, I'm not," she disagreed severely, frowning. Finally, Katherine's eyes met Caroline's at last, glints of amusement and possessiveness present. A breeze swept towards the blonde as Katherine appeared in front of her.

"Yes, you are," Katherine retorted bluntly, a sharp eyebrow risen. Then her grip trailed down the other girl's arm until it landed on her wrist so that she could brush her thumb softly across the mate mark. Caroline froze, watching as Katherine repeated the action. Her eyelashes fluttered. They ached to slip shut and enjoy the wonderful sensation. She was both tense and relaxed, an entirely foreign combination of feelings. Another three brushes of her thumb and Caroline gave in, tense muscles loosening. Once Caroline's eyes were closed, Katherine traced her face with her eyes, taking notice of every detail. The urge to give into this was so strong, and the side of her that wished to acknowledge the bond freed itself momentarily, bringing the baby vampire's wrist to her lips. Her warm breath fanned across the skin and was quickly replaced by a soft pair of lips.

Caroline's breath escaped her with a sharp exhale. Her eyes opened wide, locking on a pair of dark brown ones.

"How?" She asked breathlessly as she was overwhelmed by her own heightened emotions. A quirk of an eyebrow had her detailing. "Why do you make me feel like this?" Katherine froze, her restraint returning, and dropped Caroline's wrist. She looked around, listening to her surroundings. There was nothing but them. Caroline had come alone.

Surely she would've brought backup, but another sweep of the sounds proved that theory wrong. Caroline was all alone. This girl was either brave or stupid.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be," Katherine ignored Caroline's question. "You must be giving your friends quite the scare." The thought brought back another bout of amusement for Katherine. Unbeknownst to them, Caroline was never safer than at her side.

"I'm good for another two hours." Caroline replied. "Besides, they're all preoccupied trying to figure out your next move." This drew a loud laugh from her throat. _It figures_.

"They can try, but I'm always ten steps ahead." Katherine said cockily.

"Damon said as much," Caroline voiced.

Katherine allowed surprise to flitter across her face, "Well I'm glad he's learned _something_ from our time together. I can't say as much about Stefan." The lilt in the elder vampire's tone and the tiny smirk that formed on her face as she talked of her and Damon's time together caused a tinge of jealousy to hit Caroline. The blonde clenched her jaw as she remembered the way Damon had used her when he first came into town. He wasn't too much of an asshole now because of his feelings for Elena, but she would still never forget nor forgive him for the things he'd done to her. Katherine noticed the change in Caroline's demeanor immediately; she was tenser. _Now what could've caused that?_ Briefly, she recalled one of her spies telling her about Caroline spending some time with Damon. She could only guess, quite accurately, what had occurred then. Once again, in under three minutes, Katherine was touching Caroline again, pushing her gently onto the couch where she'd previously been lying down. Tingles spread from where she was touching the blonde and was shooting down her arms like lightning. A fierce protectiveness took place in her chest, something she hadn't felt for another being in a long time.

"Someone's tense." Katherine uttered knowingly. Her hand lightly trailed down Caroline's back before returning to her lap, clenched. _Stop touching her._

Caroline shrugged and glanced at Katherine briefly before looking down at the vampire's clenched hands curiously. It seemed that Katherine was restraining herself. From what? Caroline hadn't a clue.

"Damon hurt you," Katherine announced, tone frosty. The image of Damon biting into her neck and abdomen harshly came to Caroline's mind. She winced at the phantom pain.

"Yes," Caroline agreed, not even bothering to ponder how the vampire knew that. She learned early on that the vampire had spies everywhere, but a timeline of how long these spies had been in place was becoming clearer. "I was his personal blood bag and servant for a while. Well, until you turned me." Fleetingly, and for the first time, Caroline felt grateful for the fact.

"Anything else?" Katherine's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Katherine knew that Damon wasn't one to stop at just feeding. Caroline was confused. What else was there to know? Besides, of course, the—

"You mean the sex?" Caroline asked, realization dawning on her. Katherine pressed her lips together in a tight line. She'd already drawn said conclusion but hearing it confirmed made it so much more real. The elder vampire didn't like the idea of Damon touching something that wasn't his. He lips curled downward with distaste. Katherine would deal with her spite later. Perhaps she'd destroy his precious wine cellar—after she stole some of the best in his stash, of course. She'll probably raid his stash of Bourbon too for kicks.

Caroline noted the way the other girl's hands clenched again and the scowl formed upon Katherine's face. Another apprehension hit her, shocking the blonde with its arrival.

Katherine was jealous.

"No, I'm not," Katherine growled, turning her furious eyes on Caroline. Looks like she'd accidentally spoken that aloud. _Whoops_.

"Your reactions tell me otherwise," Caroline began to smirk, taunting the older girl. In the next second, Caroline had a hand at her throat, choking her and pressing her back against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Watch yourself, blondie." Katherine hissed. "I killed you once. I can kill you again. Permanently." The brunette's mind warred at the thought. Katherine's jaw clenched. This girl had too much of an effect on her. It was dangerous. If Klaus ever found her . . . Katherine grew tense at the thought. "Get out."

"W-What?" Caroline raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"I said," Katherine gritted her teeth, " _get out_." She let go of the blonde's throat, yanking her off the couch by her arm. Next, she shoved her forward, towards the front door. "You know the way out." The baseless physical assertions both confused and angered Caroline. Who lit the fuse on her tampon?

"Stop shoving me," Caroline yelped, holding out her hands to grab Katherine's arms, halting her. "If anyone has the right to shoving, it's me." Caroline pushed hard, and Katherine bumped into the coffee table, nearly tripping over it. She righted herself before staring at the blonde furiously. She stood firm, taking all that Caroline gave her. The baby vampire's strength was no match to her own. A minute passed with Caroline's constant assault, but soon, Katherine grew annoyed, deciding to end it. Before another shove could hit her, Katherine appeared behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her, effectively trapping her arms at her sides.

"Remember who's stronger," Katherine warned directly into her ear. Whatever reaction the elder girl was expecting, it wasn't this. A scent reached her nose. Though she'd never smelt this particular smell before, Katherine immediately knew what it was, and her mood shifted instantly. She inhaled again deeply to get another whiff. _Jesus Christ, she smells good_. Caroline felt the arms around her weaken and chose that moment to spin around rather than break free. Now she was face to face with the scary vampire, nothing but two meager inches separating them. Katherine repeated her words from earlier, "Get out."

But Caroline was determined, "No."

"What'd you just say?" Katherine dared her to repeat herself.

Caroline was never one to back down from a challenge, "I said, _no_." Then she did perhaps the most forbidden thing that Caroline had ever allowed herself to do. She gave into that feeling in her. The blonde let go of the resentment towards Katherine. She did something she'd been dreaming about ever since the vampire had made herself known to her and her friends.

Caroline kissed her.

Nothing could describe how Katherine was feeling right then. All she knew was that her body had taken over her mind and she was kissing the blonde back. On their own accord, one hand gripped Caroline's jaw, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, and the other tangled in her golden curls, tugging on them. Katherine had been kissed more times than she could count, but nothing compared to what it felt like to kiss Caroline, her destined soulmate. Katherine could practically feel the bond between them growing stronger. With time, it would only grow stronger. She knew then that she could fight this no longer. It felt too good. It felt too perfect, almost alarmingly so.

Katerina, the naïve, innocent, human girl who'd lost everything that mattered to her at the hands of a vicious monster was brought to life again. Is this what it felt like to be alive? Caroline lit up the parts of her that had been long since dormant. Positivity had never been as present in her life as it had then. Caroline was that positivity. She was the one bright light on this otherwise dark planet.

Minute after minute passed with languid kisses being shared. Neither wanted it to end, content with their exploration. Alas, Katherine knew they both had to return to the real world. For one, Caroline's friends would be looking for her soon if they weren't already and two, Katherine had a plan that was more important now than ever before. Klaus needed to be dealt with before she could feel safe again. She pulled away from Caroline's mouth reluctantly.

"You're so . . ." Katherine swallowed hard as she twirled a silky strand of blonde hair an inch away from Caroline's face, " _good_." The brunette shook her head slowly, dark eyes darting to stare into Caroline's. The baby vampire was still breathing heavily and was nowhere near coherent enough to respond, much to Katherine's amusement. "You need to go." Caroline frowned.

"I don't want to." Katherine inwardly agreed with her.

"Your friends will be looking for you." Caroline's eyes widened at the statement, glancing down at her phone. Sure enough, she had a couple missed calls from Bonnie and Elena. Caroline sighed, dread filling her. She'd have to come up with a cover story for her disappearance on the way back.

"See you later?" Caroline asked uncertainly. Katherine smiled, diving down to press another lingering kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Later," Katherine agreed. Throwing one last glance around the room and at Katherine, Caroline left, shutting the door as silently as she'd opened it an hour and a half earlier.

Unlike the last departure, there was no phantom pains in her mark. This time Katherine was confident in the mantra. Caroline was hers for the taking.

 _I shall see her again_.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry this was a bit late! I've been working on it for a while. And hey, .Random, I hope I did your request justice. If any of you guys have a prompt for me, go for it! I love hearing your ideas. Continue your fabulous weekend. Hasta Luego!**


	16. Sunglasses, Giggles (Klaroline & Delena)

**Prompt: Character A and B trying on sunglasses in a retail store and giggling like fools at their reflections. They catch the eyes of a couple employees.**

 **Pairing: Klaroline and Delena**

 **Characters: Elena, Damon, Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), Elijah (mentioned).**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 1,646**

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own TVD.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I won't keep you waiting any longer. Happy reading...**

* * *

A brunette and a blonde stood in the sunglasses suction of the retail store, trying on different pairs and posing goofily in the mirrors. They were giggling nonstop and it didn't appear that they would be leaving their spot anytime soon; not that both employees minded. Both guys were staring at the girls from their posts, ignoring the fact that they had to get to work. There were boxes full of products that needed to be unloaded to be put up for sale, and it wouldn't get that way all on its own. But they weren't bothered nor worried about their situation. After all, Matt Donovan could take care of it while they were temporarily indisposed. They'd owe him later, but watching the giggling duo was totally worth it.

"They're adorable." The male with the British lilt commented. The British guy's companion rolled his eyes and slid a hand through his raven locks.

"Nik," he drawled, "your little sister Rebekah is adorable. Those two girls are beautiful, stunning, _gorgeous_." As he spoke though, his eyes remained solely on one girl in particular. Nik raised an eyebrow.

"Damon," Nik snorted, "know that I haven't forgotten that you've slept with my, supposedly ' _adorable'_ , baby sister. Be grateful you're still alive." The blonde threw Damon a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, well, she's better off with Stefan anyway." Damon shrugged. At that exact second, the brunette threw her head back and laughed loudly. Immediately, Damon's blue eyes were transfixed on the delicate column of her neck. An image of the girl repeating that same act under an entirely different circumstance flashed behind his eyelids. Jesus _. The things he wanted to do to her . . ._

"Reign it in, my friend." Nik chided, patting Damon on the back roughly, whisking him out of his fantasy. "I hope it isn't the blonde you're making eyes at." Damon scoffed. _As if_.

"Nope. Dibs on the brunette though."

"Deal," Klaus drawled and threw a look to his companion. "How you do want to do this?" Damon chuckled, rolling his eyes at the blonde. The guy always needed a game plan before he entered a situation; Klaus always needed to exercise control in some form in every aspect of his life. In the end, the plan never mattered in the first place; the guy always deviated from it, preferring spontaneity, which was completely unlike his elder brother, Elijah.

Damon shrugged, "Let's just wing it and see where this leads."

"Right. Well let's hope it leads to the bar down the street. I could use a drink." Klaus started off towards the girls, leaving Damon to scramble on after him. They ended up side by side and sporting matching smirks. The blonde girl was the first to notice their approach and noticeably jabbed the brunette in her side with her elbow.

"Pssssst."She hissed lowly to her friend. "Two hotties approaching at six o'clock _._ " The brunette tensed in preparation. An itch at the back of her neck was forming, and curiosity bloomed in her chest. What did they look like? The brunette forced another random pair of shades across her eyes, gaining the blonde's attention once more.

"How 'bout these?" She turned to the side slightly as she posed in the mirror. The shades framed her face well and suited her style.

"Those are a keeper." The blonde giggled, more for show than actual hilarity. She'd play along for now until those guys proposed what they wanted.

"Hello ladies," Damon spoke up, "I'm Damon, and this is my friend Niklaus. We were wondering if there was anything you needed to make your shopping experience more . . . enjoyable." The blue-eyed man made sure to stand more so towards the brunette rather than the blonde, trying to get as close to her as he could without seeming creepy.

Klaus nearly facepalmed at his friend's bluntness. _Why don't you just go on ahead and spell it out for them mate?_

"Niklaus is a bit of a mouthful." Klaus steered the attention away from Damon. The blonde shot her companion a look that he failed to decipher. He went on, "Call me Klaus."

"It's nice to meet you, Klaus." She reached out for his hand which he gladly took. "I'm Caroline."

"Caroline," he tested the name on his lips with slightly upturned lips. It suited her, and he told her as such. Before he released his grip, he brushed his lips across her knuckle. He detected her eyes widening a tad, a blush beginning to form.

All throughout their encounter, Damon kept his eyes focused on the brunette. She seemed to be eyeing him up too, much to his relief. He could use a good stroke of the ego after the last one. Blue orbs met her own, and he was unwilling to admit how those piercing brown eyes did funny things to his stomach.

"I'm Elena," she spoke suddenly, quietly. Her palm was proffered before him. Damon didn't hesitate, gently wrapping his hold around her. His eyebrows shot up.

"Your hands are freezing," he noticed, taking another step towards her. Without thinking, he took both of her hands in his own, hoping to help warm them up. A startled cough had him pausing his movements. His brain was finally catching up with his actions. Damon hadn't meant to do that. He started withdrawing his hands.

"No, it's okay," Elena laughed lightly, tugging his hands back into their previous positions. "Thank you." Huh. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad. Beforehand, she'd written him off as some playboy looking for a good time; he'd certainly looked the part. Although, it didn't change the fact that he was definitely a flirt, but she didn't plan on dwelling on it.

"You're very welcome." Damon replied with a charming grin. His hands easily engulfed her smaller ones in their warmth. Her hands would be warm in a matter of minutes. Meanwhile, they tuned back into the Caroline and Klaus's conversation.

"Which do you prefer?" Caroline asked. The first had a white trim around the dark lens. The other was had a similar design of the first and only differed in the hot pink rims. She posed in each and waited patiently for his response.

"Definitely pink," he chuckled.

"Good looks _and_ good taste," Elena smirked, winking at her friend. Klaus's chest puffed up proudly at the compliment, sending smirk to Damon, who scowled. The raven-haired man wanted to be the sole focus of the brunette's attention for a while. With the present company, that wasn't going to happen.

Caroline caught on quickly, "Hey, Elena and I were about to go get drinks, do you want to join us?"

"That," Klaus started, "sounds fantastic. As a matter of fact, Damon and I's shift is nearly finished." That was a lie. Eh. Matt could handle it, right? Damon raised an eyebrow at Klaus. They were _so_ going to get fired, and if that happened, his mom was going to kill him.

"I d—" Damon was cut off.

"Klaus! Damon!" Both froze at the call of their name. _Shit_. This was not going to end well. Both spun around to face their oncoming boss, but unknowingly to them, a couple badly placed glasses had fallen off their holder and lay on the ground. As Damon swiveled in place, his foot slipped awkwardly, causing him to lose balance and knock into Klaus. Both crashed into the stands holding the glasses, sending each toppling over onto the floor with an overwhelming _crash_.

If their boss wasn't angry before, he sure as hell was now. The angry pulsing vein on his forehead was the key indicator in that along with his beefy hands in clenched fists.

Screwed. Absolutely screwed.

And possibly fired too.

Chancing a glance at Elena, Damon saw her hand covering her mouth in shock and muffled hilarity. He could understand where she the laughter was coming from, but he was in the direct line of fire. Besides, it's not like she could get fired. This was _his_ job.

 _Later_ , he mouthed to her, cocking his head to the side. She gave him a nod, dragging Caroline away from the scene.

Before she could leave though, Damon grabbed her hand quickly to stop her. At her questioned glance, he placed a pair of shades in her palm.

"My favorite on you." He said quickly, glancing over at his boss, who now stood ten feet away from them and was still advancing.

Then Elena was leaning down to him. For a second he thought she was going to kiss him, but the brunette bypassed his lips entirely.

"The Mystic Grill. Six o'clock." She uttered quickly against the shell of his ear. Her hand slid into his pocket, but he had zero time to ponder it.

She was gone, leaving nothing but a trace of her magnificent perfume.

Even with his boss screaming at him, Damon was gone, and so was Klaus. Everything paid off.

All because of a rack of sunglasses, they were being told off by the manager.

All because of a rack of sunglasses, their arms were aching, their backs sore, and their fingers numb from all of that heavy lifting. Damn boxes.

All because of a rack of sunglasses, they were on sweep duty for the rest of the week.

All because of a rack of sunglasses, their pay was docked for every pair that they'd broken in the tumble.

Damon and Klaus audibly groaned about each of their punishments, but both were glad to find that they were indeed not fired. Through the labor, they could only think of one topic that helped replenish their strength when they felt they could take it no longer. Each time their strength renewed when they found themselves staring at a pair of shades.

All thanks to a rack of sunglasses, they had a hot date.

* * *

 **How was it? Thanks for waiting so patiently; I know I haven't been updating as regularly as I used to in the past. No worries though. I've been trying to get back on track, and hopefully soon, I will have accomplished that.**

 **Have a great weekend!**

 **P.S. I take requests.**


	17. Easter Egg Hunt (Steferine)

**Prompt: Easter egg hunt**

 **Pairing: Steferine**

 **Characters: Stefan, Katherine, a few OCs, Delena (mentioned).**

 **Rating: Mostly T**

 **Words: 1,234**

 **Disclaimer: Guys, this'll come as a shock but . . . I don't own TVD. I know right? SHOCKER.**

 **A/N: Hey everybody! This is late, but I hope you guys enjoy this all the same. BTW: This fic is also on my AO3 account, so if you see this over there, don't jump to the copycat conclusion. It's all good; I've got an account over there: BeaconFallsMonsters.**

* * *

 **Easter Egg Hunt**

"Did you hide the eggs?" Katherine hissed to her husband, trying not to alert the children watching a movie upstairs.

"Yes," Stefan affirmed, "goodie bags?"

"All done," Katherine smirked, "and safely tucked away." Stefan shook his head, a soft smile on his face.

"What would I do without you?" Stefan murmured as he engulfed her cheeks with his hands. He frowned slightly at the thought. He couldn't imagine a world without her in it.

"Be alone," Katherine shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck, "and miserable for the rest of eternity." _Too true_ , he brooded silently. Katherine stood right there in his arms though, so he was quick to shove away those depressing thoughts.

"You're probably right," Stefan agreed solemnly, softly kissing her lips. Katherine's eyes brightened at the declaration, but she still couldn't help teasing him just a little.

"Am I ever wrong?"

"Well," Stefan paused, lightly tapping her nose in a playful gesture as he pretended to think deeply about it, "I distinctly recall your prediction about Damon's proposal. That was wrong."

"Okay Salvatore," Katherine scoffed, "I thought that your brother had more balls than that. I mean, they've been together for seventy years now; it's about time him and my little doppelganger got married, so why hasn't he popped the big question yet?"

"Damon's just being Damon," Stefan chuckled. "He's so worried about 'corrupting Elena's pure soul' or whatever he called it. I wasn't really paying attention to the whole drunk lecture I got last week."

"Which is why," Katherine smiled deviously, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes that made Stefan's heart jump a beat, "I came up with a plan." Stefan stepped back slightly to look at her wearily, fighting back a smile at his wife's antics. What was she planning now?

"What'd you do?" Stefan asked, resigned to the fact that there was no stopping her when she put her mind to something. Katherine simply pulled him close, kissing him sweetly on the mouth before walking over to the stairs that lead to their second floor.

"Kids," Katherine shouted, "it's time to search for the Easter eggs that the Easter Bunny left you!" Stefan laughed at the excited squeals racing down the stairs, loving the sound of small feet pounding down the stairs. The first to reach the bottom of the stairwell was obviously the oldest of the little gang of Salvatores, roughly nine by the looks of him and had shaggy blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Ash," Stefan lightly scolded before he could dart out the front door, "wait for your brothers and sister." The boy, Ash, pouted but did as he was told.

"Yes Daddy," he sighed. "Rosie, Isaac, Daniel, hurry up!"

"Patience," Katherine uttered patiently, shooting her son a _don't cross me_ look and bit back an amused smile at the rapid succession of wide-eyed nods that followed, and Stefan found himself biting back his own smile for an entirely different reason. Biologically, these kids weren't theirs, but even then, they still managed to acquire some of their adopted parents' traits. Evidently, Ashton gets his impatience from his mother. Not that Katherine would ever admit such a thing.

Not even a minute later, three more pairs of feet clapped down the stairs and down popped two more children. The first was a little girl around four with long, flowing curly brown hair and a pair of bright green eyes. Rosie looked like the perfect mix between her parents, something that was frequently commented on when the couple went to go pick up their daughter from her school. It was one of the things that had drawn Stefan and Katherine to the little girl at the adoption center nearly two years ago; it was as if she was made specifically for them.

Of course, this didn't mean that they loved the others any less than Rosie. They loved each of their children equally.

Following Rosie were the twins, Isaac and Daniel. They were seven and had the strangest appearance out of all their siblings. Their snow white, almost silver, hair was the highlight to their appearances. The shade of their eyes was close to that of Katherine's, only a shade darker.

"Can we have candy yet?" Isaac voiced pleadingly, looking between his parents hopefully. His twin nodded along with him, throwing the couple their famous 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Not yet, Isaac," Stefan answered. "You'll have to go find the eggs first. After that, buddy, your mother and I might be able to give you a treat or two. It all depends on how well you all do." Isaac nodded thoughtfully.

"Let's go!" Ashton cried, pointing out the door and charging through before anyone could stop him. Katherine shook her head at his antics, knowing that he would be back for a basket to hold all his eggs since they hadn't divvied them out yet.

As Rosie reached the bottom of the stairs, her little legs stumbled on a step and she came stumbling forward, crying out and squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the impact. It never came. Katherine, using her vampire speed, rushed to her aid, catching the young girl's glasses before they could hit the floor as well.

"I've got you baby," Katherine murmured soothingly to her daughter, gently setting her on her feet.

"Thanks mommy," she smiled.

"Here's your baskets kids," Katherine handed Rosie a red one and Daniel and Isaac matching blue ones. "Now go, chase after your brother." Stefan eyed them with adoration as they took off across the lawn in search of their Easter eggs before turning back to his wife, swiftly and easily taking her into his arms.

"Think that'll keep them busy for a while?" His lips twitched upwards as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I give them twenty minutes tops," Katherine sighed, running her fingers through his short hair, lightly scraping her nails across his scalp as they kissed, eliciting a shiver from Stefan. It was him that pulled away, provoking a frown from Katherine before she tried to reattach their lips.

"Tonight, I'm all yours sweetheart," Stefan promised, eyes darkening to emeralds as he gazed down at her.

"All mine," Katherine agreed.

"My heart is yours," Stefan recited. It was what he'd promised her during their wedding vows, just as she'd sworn in return.

 _My heart is, and always will be, yours_.

A scream from outside had them flashing outside. The twins and Rosie had their older brother pinned to the earth, the twins tickling him relentlessly as Rosie stole his eggs discreetly from his basket, a sly grin on her face.

The young parents shared a moment of relief, glad nothing serious had happened to them. One truly never knew what would happen in the end when dealing with vampires, witches, and werewolves.

Forget always; surely their children would be the death of them.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Reviews would be cool :-)**


	18. Mistletoe (Kaitherine)

**Prompt: mistletoe**

 **Pairing: Kai/Katherine (Kaitherine?)**

 **Characters: Kai, Katherine, Klaus (mentioned).**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 1255**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TVD.**

 **A/N: That's right. I've double wammied you guys. Hope you guys enjoy both these chapters! Oh, and this one-shot is also on my AO3 account. Again, I go by BeaconFallsMonsters over there.**

* * *

 **Mistletoe**

"You came," Kai stated, staring at the curly haired brunette from his position on the couch. He was wondering if she'd show up. Kai had left a note where he was sure she'd find it, leaving no clue of who could've put it there and hoped that her curiosity would win out and drive her to see him. Now, here she was, standing in the mansion he was 'borrowing' for the meantime.

"Kai," Katherine raised an eyebrow, surprised. "why'd you call me here?" She cocked her hip to the side, eyeing him wearily. The brunette wasn't sure whether or not she was going to come to the address pasted across the note she'd found on her front door. But curiosity is a killer. No one knew that better than the likes of Katherine Pierce. It was only lucky that she herself had a knack for survival. She'd made it this far, hadn't she?

"Aw, c'mon Kitty Kat. None of that suspicious distrustfulness is needed. It's Christmas Eve," Kai spread his arms wide, standing up from his seated position, "mi casa es su casa." Katherine crossed her arms disbelievingly. The vampire didn't believe a word the siphoner was spewing; she didn't trust easy, especially psychos like Kai and Klaus.

"Cut the bullshit Kai," Katherine rolled her eyes, "what the hell am I doing here?" Kai scowled. She was really putting a damper on his mood. Couldn't she just accept that he wanted to hang out with her?

"Look," Kai raised his hands in surrender, "I just thought it'd be cool if a couple villains who have no one else to spend the Christmas holiday together could keep each other company. I'm sure you've heard already, but I've been stuck in a prison world with nobody but myself for an ungodly amount of time, and I don't feel like spending another Christmas alone." Throughout the entirety of his speech, Kai's eyes were averted from Katherine's. He didn't want to show her the vulnerability that was clear as day in them. He couldn't be alone again, not if he could help it. "So, Kitty Kat, wanna spend your Christmas with yours truly?"

"Stop calling me that," Katherine snapped before turning more serious. "If you can manage that, I don't see why not."

"Fine, you're more of a she-devil anyway." Kai smirked, eyes lightening when she said she'd stay. "Now, first things first, drinks." He snatched up a bottle of sparkling apple cider from the coffee table, holding it out triumphantly. "Glasses are in the furthest cabinet on the right in the kitchen." Katherine took the hint, glad to have something to do besides standing around Kai's house uncertainly. Grabbing two glasses, she made her way back into the living room to see that Kai had retrieved yet another bottle. "Hmm…" Kai hummed, "rich people sure do like their fancy alcohols and whatnot." Only sparing her a small glance and a mischievous smirk, Kai snatched up the glasses from her hands, their skin brushing slightly in the process, causing the hair on Katherine's arm to stand on end. Kai could feel the magic simmering in the vampire's veins, ready to be sucked into himself for use. _It's Christmas Eve man_ , Kai chided himself, _save the siphoning for another day_.

Katherine cracked open the bottle of alcohol, pouring a generous amount into her glass before nodding her head to Kai's glass questionably.

"Yes please," he grinned. Katherine complied before topping both beverages off with another decent amount of cider in their drinks, mixing them together nicely. Kai slid his drink towards himself and took a long sip. "Apple cider, yum. My family used to have this every Christmas warm with cinnamon sticks." Kai reminisced. "Do you remember any Christmas traditions from back when you were human?" Kai eyed Katherine curiously. She took a slow sip before turning her intense stare on him.

"No," Katherine answered. "I was born in Bulgaria in 1473. My family didn't celebrate Christmas. After that, I was on the run from Klaus. Running for my life didn't exactly warrant Christmas traditions."

"Oh," Kai's eyebrows furrowed. "wait. So, this is your first Christmas?"

"Guess so," Katherine sighed. Kai's mouth tilted up in a half smile. An idea was quick to form in his mind.

"Wait here." Kai ordered suddenly, turning on his heel and leaving the room behind him. Katherine could hear him racing through the house and rifling through something. Minutes later he reappeared. "I knew we were missing something. Well, actually, I was feeling too lazy to do this, buuuuuut," Kai dropped a boatload of Christmas decorations in front of her, "for your first Christmas, we're going to go all out."

"You're not serious," Katherine shook her head, eyes widening slightly. This witch was a persistent thing.

"You bet I am," Kai raised his eyebrows challengingly, "get your ass up, Pierce. We're both gonna decorate this house from top to bottom, and I won't take no for an answer." She kept her seat, not moving an inch. Kai rolled his eyes, grabbing an armful of lights and dumping them into her lap. "Let's go princess." Katherine groaned her reluctance but got up to follow his lead.

The vampire complained throughout the whole process of looping the lights through the balcony on the stairs and while decorating each room. Secretly though, she enjoyed it. It was nice to be able to relax and do something as simple as put up Christmas lights for a change. For one of the few times in her life, she was at ease; she didn't have to run. Kai knew this, of course, but he had enough tact to know that he shouldn't tease her about it without having something thrown at him. Said object would no doubt impale him in some way. _Ouch_.

"Finally," Katherine flopped down gracelessly on the couch, sprawling out atop it, "we're done."

"It only took us an hour," Kai added. "Could've done it faster if you hadn't insisted on not using your vampire speed."

"Whatever," Katherine uttered, propping up her feet. She'd discarded her heels sometime during the time they spent decorating. The exact location of them was otherwise unknown. Eh, she'd find them later when they could actually provide some use. She felt eyes on her and didn't have to turn to know that Kai was staring at her. Raising a sculpted eyebrow, Katherine slowly shifted 'til she faced him, matching his stare. " _What_?" Kai didn't answer; he merely closed the distance between them until he stood right beside her languid form. Kneeling, he slowly ran his pointer finger down her cheek. Katherine flinched away from his unexpectedly gentle touch.

"You're," Kai hesitated, "beautiful." The retort was caught in Katherine's throat when she noticed a certain glint in her companion's eyes. It was familiar, yet she couldn't place it. Kai's face slowly drew closer to her own until a miniscule centimeter lay between them.

"Why?" Katherine murmured, eyes boring into his own.

"Mistletoe," he whispered in return, shooting his eyes upward. Katherine followed his gaze and spotted just that; a sprig of mistletoe hung directly above the couch she lay on.

"You sneaky little witch," Katherine smiled slightly, teasingly. Kai simply leaned forward, allowing his lips to meet hers.

"We're bad guys," Kai chuckled against her mouth, "it's what we do." Katherine tangled her fingers into his hair to tug him closer.

"Well," Katherine drawled, pulling away slightly to look at him brazenly, "show me what this bad boy can do."

"With pleasure."

* * *

 **What'd ya think? Is Kai and Katherine a great diabolical pairing or what? I had a fun time writing those two together. Think I should write more of them?**

 **Leave a review please.**


End file.
